


In The Deep Sea

by red_flag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Captain Maggie Sawyer, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena appears in chapter eight, Lucy Lane & Maggie Sawyer BROT, Major Character Injury, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Drowning Experience, Pirate Alex Danvers, Romance, Sexual Content, aliens exist, i don't know yet, slow burn (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_flag/pseuds/red_flag
Summary: This world is filled with criminals, thieves and pirates, knights and guards and cruel leaders. It is filled with hungry people, sick children, death and injustice. The Land (and in this case the well-known National City) is dark and scary and the definition of Hell but the seas, oh, the deep seas are an amazing place, a place where calmness and a peaceful silence rule most days. The fight never disappears in this world but there’s another version of it among the waves, a version that Alex Danvers would never dream of leaving. It is a fight of life and happiness and freedom. And being able to experience it with someone as brave and beautiful as Maggie Sawyer is just an added bonus…





	1. Legends and Tales

Walking on the ground instead of walking on the wooden floors of a ship was a feeling that Alex Danvers hadn’t gotten used to it. The rocks under her boots were flat from the amount of times they were stepped on and had become almost slippery. Not the kind of slippery caused by water on wood but a more tricky kind of danger. Alex growled under her breath as her feet straggled to keep walking straight ahead, her mind trying to find the constant movement of waves rocking the surface she stood on.

She and most people of her crew had arrived in National City right in the middle of the night before, when most guards were asleep. National City was one of the biggest towns of the Nation, along Metropolis, and, thus, had the most crowed prisons and better trained guards and knights. The last time anyone from the crew had stepped foot back on the Land was a few years ago and now, they were all trying to get used to the amount of people who knocked their shoulders on them and the unmoving surface under their feet. It was a huge risk coming back after the things they had done in the deep seas but it’d been an emergency option as the amount of the Councils’ ships that came out had lessened significantly. It was the first time they needed to buy fresh food and clean water.

As a pirate, Alex didn’t like the Land, did not like the people who ruled it. National City had been her home for many years and if someone asked a thirteen year old Alex if she’d ever leave it to get on a ship of thieves and criminals, they would get a negative answer. But after her father’s death or rather his murder, Alex couldn’t even _consider_ about the possibility of working or serving the people of the higher social classes of this society, the people that had killed her father. Being back, seeing the blue and the white and the gold of the guards’ uniforms, a hot anger and a paralyzing emotional pain settled in the pirate’s chest.

The dirty market they walked through smelled like smoke and fish and it was crowded with poor thin people, who looked for the cheapest bench of vegetables and meat. Most people seemed to be woodcutters, sellers and fishermen. There were a few pubs here and there, selling cheap fish and alcohol, all of them overcrowded with drunken men who didn’t have many years left ahead. The guards didn’t come here, settling to the front of the port, where most ships were tied unmoving.

Behind Alex, the sound of a person colliding with another body echoed clearly. “Look where you are going!” a man barked out and Alex turned to find a tall, strong and angry looking blonde man staring down at her sister who could knock him out without breaking a sweat. But Kara was just glaring right back at him, not moving an inch from her spot.

Alex reached out and grabbed her upper arm. “Let’s get out of here”.

Kara went willingly without a word. Her blue eyes hadn’t stopped eyeing the people they passed, the people who drunk, the people who yelled at one another, the people who stood behind counters and the people who sat motionlessly on the mud and looked at nothing… It was depressing, it was a big ass dirty mess and Alex knew that Kara burned to rush over the children who could not walk just because they were too tired to do so.

Alex spotted the pub with the blue flag that hanged over the door. Kara followed her as she turned a small corner walking away from the market and the noise, walking down a quiet little street that could barely fit two people walking side by side. The bar was hidden away from the guards’ eyes, almost invisible in the small street. The door seemed ready to fall off its hinges but still, Alex reached out and pushed it back, seeing a dark room, another door across from her. Kara stepped in front of Alex just in case knocking with her fist, the wood squeaking and vibrating because of the force and alien strength.

“I can hear music and people talking”, Kara whispered, taking off her hat and standing up straighter, her hand falling on the grip of her sword. She looked dangerous and Alex knew that it wouldn’t take much effort to get her eyes to turn red. A wave of pride passed down her back.

“ _Who is it_?” a muffled voice came through the door.

“Captain J’onn J’onz sent word for us”, Alex replied, looking at her sister when a rusty lock turned and the door moved inwards opening a couple of inches. The man who stood behind it was old, with dirty curly hair. He was the classic image of a pirate who had seen a lot in his life and who’d left the sea after many years of sailing. He had lost an eye and there was an impressive scar running down his left cheek, stopping above his chin. A long beard was tangled up in messy curls and small blue beads, his hat ripped but firmly in place, giving him an air of respect.

He smiled widely at them, showing yellow broken teeth, some of them missing. “It’s always good to see new blood. Come on in, girls, first round is on me. We haven’t heard a story of the young sea in a few months”. It was a relief to hear that they would be keeping some money back.

The man limped down a few stairs, Alex and Kara following him carefully and trying to block out the smell of thick smoke and alcohol. Kara placed a hand over her mouth and nose when they passed an old man who had puked all over himself and was now sleeping deeply against a wall. “This place is not like this most time”, the man winked back at them with his remaining eye, showing them an empty (and clean, thank the Gods) tiny table in the far corner, near the bar.

Alex was surprised to find a whole crew settled in the bar. The men were strong and middle-aged, tired but at the same time good looking. Kara’s gaze spotted a few women sitting among them, just as tough and strong, tattoos covering parts of their skin. Their ship must have been here for a couple of days as they all seemed well rested and in a good mood. It was a huge difference with the older pirates who had given up the life in the sea and had stepped back on the Land to spend the last of their years. A young man was playing the guitar, creating soft tunes and fast rhythms, his face completely relaxed. They looked like a huge group of friends and Alex frowned as she thought about their own crew, the people of it who worked in sync perfectly and did amazing job at ruling the open seas but were separated and distant as it came to personal time.

“Who do you think they are?” Kara leaned closer, nodding at the barman as he placed their free drinks in front of them. Alcohol did not have any effects on Kara, thanks to her alien body, but she drunk when they were out, to keep her big sister from drinking both of their drinks and getting completely wasted and keeping up a human image. “NCPD, Crossfire?”

“Probably NCPD”, Alex said. “They’ve been off the sea for a while”.

Kara hummed, looking over at them when a big part of the crew started laughing hysterically. The man with the guitar smiled but kept playing. It was… different from what they had experienced.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Alex leaned closer to the barman, who looked away from a glass he was wiping and nodded, coming closer. He was younger than them, buggy clothes hugging his body loosely. He had abandoned his coat somewhere else and had completely unbuttoned his dark green upper shirt, showing the big thinner white shirt underneath. “I heard around that there are not many ships going out. Is it true?”

“Aye”, the man leaned against the counter, nodding. “It was confirmed a couple of weeks ago by some pirates. I don’t know their names or ship”, he added quickly but smoothly, eyeing them carefully. “There’re rumors about the Main Council though, Luthor wants changes”.

“What changes?” Kara frowned.

“They’ll stop the trading between the towns for a while”, the young man sighed. “No big ships are getting out in the sea. Pirates will have to come back to the Land”. He shook his head. “She will put guards on the shores; she’ll wait for them and take them in cells right away”.

“But all these are rumors”, Alex presses closer, frowning deeper.

The man nodded. “Aye but most people are waiting the announcements. The rest of the Nation has not decided yet. A friend of mine heard some guards talking about it”.

A tall man appeared besides them, ordering a drink, “Most Captains are thinking about leaving the Nation after the announcement comes out”. The man was muscular and had a kind face. His clothes were pretty old and bigger than his own size, wrinkled but clean. “Sail away to others”.

“To where? The closest Nation is more than ten winters away”, Kara said quietly, earning two surprised looks from the two men. “S-Supergirl had said so”, she added and heard her sister’s heartbeat speeding up but the blonde kept her compose. “Come on, guys, you know the story”.

“But it _is_ a story”, the man besides Kara said, taking a seat on a tall stool. The barman also hopped onto something to sit behind the counter. “I do not think you can be sure if you don’t have Supergirl personally saying it to you… I’m Robin by the way”.

“I’m Kara and that’s my sister, Alex”.

“You are from around here?”

“Grew up in the countryside”, Alex said. “Came near the sea years ago…”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Your family is of farmers and fishermen?”

“Something like that”, Alex politely smiled at him, taking another sip of her drink. She nodded towards the rest of his crew. “What’s your ship?”

“NCPD”, Robin didn’t hesitate to say. He looked proud. “What’s yours?”

“CatCo”, Alex said over her sister, the lie slipping out easily. “We haven’t been out in the sea for a while. Our Captain had to take a leave”.

“So we’ve heard”, the barman smiled. “Cat Grant was a legend and I met her once. Scary woman”, he laughed and they all joined him. “But I don’t think if that James Olsen can be a Captain. Seems soft to me…”

“He is amazing”, Kara said quickly. CatCo was the first big pirate-ship the Danvers sisters had hopped on, under the watch of Cat Grant, who had known Jeremiah. They personally knew James, Kara actually having one of her biggest romantic histories with the man. “He can handle it”.

“He is organized, careful…” Alex added. “Knows what needs to be done and when. Cat made a good choice leaving him in her spot”.

“If you say so”, the barman sighed. “Man, I miss the sea. I sailed with the legends, ya know. EXODUS was a good ship. Old but good…”

“It was the one that disappeared, right?” Kara asked, leaning closer.

“Aye”, the barman looked emotional. “I had broken my leg on the Land. They’d to leave without me. Cried like a little kid for weeks”, he laughed.

“I heard Supergirl tried to find it”, Robin said quietly.

“She didn’t find anything”, Alex said before Kara could speak. “EXODUS seemed to be swallowed by the sea”.

“Maybe the Gods wanted it that way”, the barman shook his head. “Its life was ending anyways, the ship was old. But still, there were people up there, ya know. I knew their families. We mourned together for years”.

Robin patted the barman’s shoulder. “Another tale to tell the children”, he sighed, knocking his bottle against Alex and Kara’s. “Had fun with you all, folks. How haven’t I seen you around before?”

“We left for the countryside again”, Kara lied. “We arrived this morning”.

“Damn, that’s a long trip”, Robin said and gulped down his whole drink, emptying the bottle. “We wait for the announcement and then we head out in the sea again. Take everything we need from here, stay out for as long as we can handle. Our Captain is a fucking good one, young but she grew up in a ship. Takes care of us as best as she can…”

“Who do you have again?” Alex asked, leaning back on her seat.

Robin smirked. “Ah, she’ll be coming over in soon. You’ll understand as soon as she walks in. The woman has a fucking style you can’t miss. She looks like a damn good leader from miles away”.

“She’s the Sawyer girl, right?” the barman gave him another bottle.

Both Kara and Alex’s eyes grew twice their size. Alex felt her little sister’s hand fall on her knee, squeezing painfully. Kara was almost vibrating in excitement. “It’s said she saw a mermaid when she was young. It is why she can sail so well in such a young age”.

Robin seemed ready to explode with pride. “Her stories are worth being written down that’s everything you need to know. But she never talks of these tales or anything about her childhood. She mostly keeps to herself but knows how to have fun. You should talk to her”. And right then, the crew of the NCPD erupted in loud cheers, drawing everyone’s attention to the woman who had walked down the stairs. Robin laughed, lifting his bottle in the air, “Ah, there she is. What a timing this woman has…”

Alex felt her grip on the bottle tightening as her eyes checked out every inch of the other woman’s body as the lowered light of the place casted shadows over her silhouette. The stories and tales about Captain Sawyer were many despite her young age and they all described her as a woman that could easily be made by Poseidon and the sirens themselves. Seeing her up close for the first time, Alex thought the legends could be a very possible thing, because she was surely a treasure to look at.

Long dark brown hair was loosely tied in a low ponytail at the back of her neck, her black leather hat was placed firmly in place, giving her an air of confidence, a gray long feather being strapped at the side of it. Alex took in the long black coat that hugged the woman’s shoulders just perfectly, the gray tight vest underneath and the buggy white undershirt that was seen under it. Tight pants covered the Captain’s legs, a thick leather belt with a gold lock holding them in place, leather boots climbing all the way up to the woman’s knees. A long sword was tied on her side along with a small leather pouch that seemed to be filled with coins.

“Are you buying the next round, Captain?” a male voice yelled out from one of the corners of the bar, causing a wave of loud laughter and more shouts to erupt from the rest of the crew. Sawyer just smirked widely at the man who had shouted and pointed a finger right at him.

“Do you want to mop the floors while we sail during the winter, Jason?” she called back, making the crew howl in loud comments and a strong fit of laugher. They all turned to tease the man who lifted his hands up and the Captain took the chance to walk up to the counter.

Alex tried not to spit her drink everywhere at the sight of the dimples on the woman’s cheeks as she grinned at her people’s silliness.

“Scorch”, Maggie said quietly at the barman who reached for a bottle.

“Captain”, Robin dragged out the last couple of letters, making Maggie’s eyebrow raise. She placed a few coins on the counter in front of the man and walked closer. Alex tried not to have a heart attack right there at the sight of the woman’s adorable height. Or lack of… “Come meet my night company. Kara and Alex Danvers from CatCo”, Robin grinned down at his Captain who took in the two women with interest.

“From CatCo…” Maggie stood besides Robin and studied the women for a very long time, her eyebrows frowning just lightly. Kara shifted on her seat. Maggie turned to the man next to her. “Brandon wants to ask you something”, she said, her voice not leaving room for argument. Robin bowed his lightly head and stood up, sending a side curious look at the Danvers sisters as he walked away.

Maggie hopped on Robin’s previous seat. “Sooo, let’s talk honestly”, she slowly wriggled her drink around in her glass. Kara shot Alex an alarmed look. The Captain finally looked up “Why does the DEO send their secret pirates in a bar as loud and filled with a few regulars as this one?”


	2. The Captains

Alex sighed against the old furs that smelled like fish and salt (something that was kept the same on both sea and ground), her tired body begging to submit to the power of sleep. But the sun was already peaking behind the hills, filling her room with the soft light of the sunrise. The pirate was able to hear people already talking, shouting and moving around on the street below her window, her brain buzzing awake now, despite her eyes still needing to close.

A knock on the door had a light frustrated growl vibrating in her chest. It was her sister; she knew it was her little sister knocking (unless Lucy had appeared out of thin air). Alex knew she probably had to get out of bed before Kara threw a bucket of cold water over her head again.

“Alex, come on”, Kara’s voice was muffled because of the thick wooden door between them. “I can see you glaring under the blanket. Get up”.

She cursed her sister’s alien vision under her breath.

“I heard that!”

The sun was fully up when Alex managed to drag herself out of the room and meet Kara’s unimpressed glare. Alex sleepily greeted the old woman who had rented the room to them and groggily followed her sister down the stairs and out in the street. The town was busy today, thanks to the big, filled carts that arrived from the countryside earlier today, farmers running around to place tables and counters in the best spots around the market, ready to sell their merchandise. Alex lifted an eyebrow and bend down to pick up a dropped silver coin, smirking and tossing it to Kara who rolled her eyes but kept it. The guards were everywhere in the city, as though Luthor was about to give a public speech.  
“Why so urgent?”

“Have you forgotten we are meeting J’onn and Captain Sawyer today?”

No, Alex hadn’t forgotten… It was the main reason that she couldn’t drag herself from under the covers, as she had had spent most night thinking about the dimpled Captain of the legendary gray ship. While CatCo had a great number of skillful pirates and a huge ship that could destroy others by running through them and breaking them in half, it was totally true to say that NCPD was probably the smartest, most skillful and the bravest ship in the open sea at the moment. The DEO had techniques that NCPD could not even imagine, taking down the other ships by relying on their weapons and ruthlessness but nobody knew it was anything but a myth, a legend. The fact that Sawyer knew they existed was a problem alone.

Maggie hadn’t backed down from her opinion that DEO was a ship that actually sailed out of the old tales. Both Kara and Alex had tried to prove their point that they were a part of CatCo’s crew, listing off names of the ship’s pirates, only to have Maggie Sawyer shutting them up by saying all the right things. Alex still remembered the moment she realized there was nothing they could do to have Sawyer change her mind, her own voice hardening and her eyes taking the cold emotionless expression they held just as a huge ship appeared in the horizon… She remembered the way Sawyer did not back down from her trial to call them out on their shit but did slow down a bit her approach and kept some distant. They had no choice but have her agree to meet J’onn, trusting that their Captain would be able to keep the DEO's sercet safe. At the thought of the man, Alex spotted him pressed up against a wall, watching the crowd moving around like trapped fish. His expression was stoic and blank from any emotions but Alex could see his eyes flying over the guards every couple of seconds, taking in everything. He wan't wearing his dark blue coat and the black hat, his sword hidden in a long jacket that Alex hadn't seen before. He looked like a trader from the small towns around National City, blending in the crowd but at the same time keeping a distance that would give hime the benefit of not knowing certain things that had taken place in the capital.

Kara took him by the upper arm and led him away quickly, Alex walking a few steps behind them to make sure they weren’t followed. They were safe; the knights had their gazes turned to the people, ready to step up if any trouble was presented. It was a slow, long way to the underground bar, elbows hitting them contantly, bodies colliding with them. Once they turned in the empty street of the bar, everything calmed.

Kara stood guard in the door, agreeing with J’onn that Maggie was a smart pirate and the last theing they needing was having her also figuring out the links between Supergirl and Kara Danvers. The bar was emptier and quieter than the night before, the NCPD’s crew out of sight. The man who had opened the door to Alex and Kara was there, loudly talking with the young barman that looked up when they stepped down the stairs. He sent a quiet nod their way. It was the only clue Captain Sawyer needed to look up from her spot in a quiet corner. She didn’t say anything when they sat around the table, only looking at J’onn with her deep dark eyes.

“Let’s make this quick”, Alex said, her voice as cold as the night before.

“You’re DEO”, Maggie said right back, her body unmoving, her dark eyes on J’onn’s black ones. “And you’re the legendary J’onn J’onz, who sailed with my ship in its early years and the old EXODUS that disappeared five years ago. I thought the whole crew sank with it”.

“Nobody said it sank”, J’onn said quietly.

Maggie blinked. “Fair point”, she mumbled, glancing at the man in front of her with hard eyes. “Care to explain why you never appear? You could give hope to many of us out there”.

“You do not know anything about DEO and our people, Captain”. J’onn’s voice was quiet, calm.

Maggie blinked again, something flashing behind her eyes. “Your people, Captain J’onz?” Something that looked like anger. It disappeared quickly, but it still left Alex feeling a weight settling in her chest. “I thought every pirate had a place in every ship out there”.

“It doesn’t work like this with us”, J’onn said, a finality in his tone.

“Oh, right, you don’t exist out of the tales we tell the kids”, Maggie said and leaned a bit further away, as if she wanted to distant herself.

“And we’d like to keep it that way, Captain”. J’onn straitened his back, a light crack echoing in the heavy atmosphere between them. The tension was unbearable, Alex shifting every couple of seconds.

“I never understood how you kept it quiet”, Maggie’s head titled to the side. “It’s been many years and no one can confirm you actually exist”.

“We have our ways”, J’onn’s voice had a coldness in it that had the other Captain pausing for a second, before a look of determination settled on her face again.

“Right, of course”, Maggie hummed, taking a sip of her drink. She looked up at Alex. “Sooo, should I say that you have no idea about CADMUS?” A split second of silence hanged in the air between them. “Considering you haven’t been on the Land in a long time”.

“What is CADMUS?” Alex frowned.

“It is what Luthor calls her new set of orders. Every one of them is made to make our lives hell”, Maggie sighed, letting her guard down for a few seconds. Alex saw a young, tired, beautiful woman in front of her. “She plans on putting guards in the shores, the bays and a couple of corners where a ship can be tied to. She has new cannons ready to be put in her ships, deathly, if the rumors are true. She’s already doubled the guards around National City’s seacoasts”.

“What are you going to do?” Alex inched closer to J’onn.

“Take my men and leave”, Maggie looked uncomfortable now. “Luthor got people in a list, based on everything she can find, from stories to old tales and myths. I heard she got a few pirates in for questioning”.

“You’re one of the people in her list”, J’onn didn’t ask but stated instead.

Maggie didn’t reply.

Alex felt a wave of anger taking over the hints of sympathy she’d felt for the woman. “So you are taking a whole crew in the danger to save your own skin”. She ignored J’onn’s pointed look.

Maggie tensed up, her eyes hardening even more, her heated gaze filling with anger and pinning Alex to her spot. “I never forced anyone to follow me”. Her voice was emotionless, and that made it more dangerous. “You are one to talk, Danvers, hiding in your big black mythical ship, a million winters away from reality”.

There was a curious look in J’onn’s eyes. He talked before Alex had time to process the pirate’s words. “How did you find out about us?”

Maggie pressed her lips together. “Some sources never lie”.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing”, Maggie gulped down the rest of her drink in one go and along a light flinch, pushing her chair back, its legs scarping loudly against the wooden floor. She grabbed her leather hat off the table and placed it on her head with a practiced move. “I think we are done here”.

“We are not actually”, J’onn frowned but Maggie ignored his words.

“Your secret is safe with me”, Maggie placed a few coins on the table. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Captain J’onz”. Her voice was forced, flat. “I will see you around again, Danvers”.

She was out of the door before they could stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Sorry for any mistakes, stay gorgeous


	3. Waves

The burning wood cracked slightly in the silence, sparks jumping off of it only to disappear a few inches away. The darkness around Alex was thick and empty, the weak light that was provided by the short flames being a comforting company in her way. The pirate felt the warmth brushing the skin of her face softly, her dry eyes stinking because of the gray clouds of smoke that came off the burning torch.

The rocks under her feet were unsteady, her boots catching in the small lifted corners of the flat stones that structured the narrow street. Alex’s torch created heavy shadows over the walls and objects around her, the shapes and corners changing with every flicker of the flames, making her heart pound with anxiety and adrenaline. She cursed when her left boot hit an abandoned empty bottle, the clattering sound of it being dragged over the stones being too loud in the darkness.

The muffled sound of Kara’s feet besides her had Alex letting out the air she held in her lungs. “You good?” her little sister whispered in the dark, the flames bathing her concerned face in light.

“Go back up there”, Alex whispered right back, taking a step ahead. “We still have a long way”.

“If you’d just let me take your sacks”.

“Shut up and fly, Kara. I need your eyes alert”, Alex hissed back and felt the air shifting around her, the flames almost being put out as her sister leaped back up in the sky. For one more time, Alex wished she had her abilities.

The moon was a thin curve in the sky, lightening up the clouds around it, appearing and disappearing every few moments. It was an amazing time for them to sail, the trusting light of the moon and stars giving them the exact help they needed along with the black clouds that offered the best possible cover. The wind that blew by would perfectly muffle the sounds of the ship’s front breaking the waves in its way. Yeah, Alex was pleased.

The building started to become smaller and fewer as more time passed by and soon, Alex was walking away from the main street, on rough and wild rocks and plants. The sound of the sea hitting the sand was close to her, the irregular sound of water crashing on stones being her only lead. It felt like a whole winter had passed when Kara landed next to her, her blonde hair seeming brighter in the fire’s light. The woman was carrying so many things that Alex couldn’t make out where her body started and where it ended, not a single inch of the fabric of her clothes showing as the sacks and wooden boxes covered most of her. Alex took the lead to walk them down the dark path that the hills around them created.

Soon enough there was stone everywhere around them, the light of the moon disappearing behind tall rocks. Humidity hovered around in the air in the long cave they walked through, its path familiar to the sisters even after so many winters since the last time they’d passed it. Drops of clean water slid down the stony walls, the muffled sound of sea water moving slowly coming closer with every step they took.

Alex paused when she heard a Kryptonian curse coming from behind her and being followed by fabric shifting against fabric. “Everything good?” It was impossible to turn around.

“I think I cracked my sword”.

Alex frowned. “I didn’t hear anything breaking”.

“I felt metal turning into dust in my hand, Alex”.

“Maybe it was a fork?”

Kara groaned softly. More things shifted. “You can keep walking”.

“If you broke your sword again, J’onn is going to kill you”.

“Tell me something I don’t know”, Kara sighed.

There was a comfortable silence between them for the rest of the way, a silence that was only broken by the water moving and the quiet sound of people talking with low voices. It didn’t take long for them to see rays of soft light slowly breaking the heavy darkness around them. They turned the last corner fast enough to find the rest of their crew just starting to gather their personal things from a far wall near the water.

Soft blue, gray and deep black colored the familiar sight in front of them, the countless torches, buried in the sand under their feet, showering the huge black ship with light. Faint rays of the moonlight spilled through the tall opening of the cave, reflecting on the deep water and painting its constant movement over the stony walls. The long dark brown sails were down and floating slightly with the soft wind that entered the wide cave, a movement so peaceful that Alex felt her tensed muscles relaxing at the sight.

The ship’s black wood made its shape stand out behind the flames, the DEO standing proud and elegant on the soft waves. The thick dark glass on the windows were mirroring the movement of the pirates below, the fire’s light reflecting on the smooth surface. A long wooden bridgework was connecting the sand with the ship’s main entrance, the first couple of pirates already crossing it to get in.  
Alex was glad to see that the ropes were already tied and fastened, the long sails looking ready. She figured that the salted food and water were packed up and stored in the cellars, that the floors were already cleaned and moped, the windows and wood checked. Behind her Kara had taken off her glasses, checking everything with her alien vision.

“All good”, she said with a bright smile, leaping in the air to fly up to the deck. Most pirated turned their heads towards them, nodding at Alex, a few of them approaching her to greet her personally. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other.

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders as soon as her feet stepped on the bridgework. Lucy’s amazing scent hit her nose, an odd mix of salt and sea and flowers; a calming and beautiful sensation. “Took you long enough to get here, huh?”

“Are the chickens still alive?”

“Yep”, Lucy popped the word, shifting a bit closer to her when the wood bend just lightly under the weight. “How are you doing?”

“Water? Vegetables? Meat? Fish?”

“I’m good too, thanks for asking”.

“Lane…”

“Everything ready, ma’am”, Lucy deepened her voice teasingly. “I heard that you had a word with Captain Sawyer. How did that one go? Is she as hot as the last time I saw her?”

Alex frowned, keeping her mouth shut until they stepped on the steadier wood of the ship’s entrancing floor. “You’ve seen her before?”

“No but after everything I’ve heard I feel like I know her”.

Alex sighed taking the stairs down to the cabins, Lucy right beside her. “I swear to Gods, I can’t follow you sometimes”.

“I heard she’s into women. Or is it another tale for the kids”.

“I really don’t think it is an appropriate tale to tell the kids”.

“What do you know? You’ve never talked to kids”.

Alex kicked the door of her cabin open, pleased to find it just like she left it a couple of weeks ago. “Your voice is already bothering me, Lane”. She placed her sacks down and opened a bottle of fresh water, taking a sip.

Lucy looked up from the place she collapsed on the huge bed. “Well, did you fuck her?”

Alex chocked one the water. “Lucy!” she coughed, glaring at the woman who smirked proudly. “Shut up”.

“You thought about it”.

“No”, Alex felt her face turning red.

Lucy’s eyes widened. “Oh dear Gods, you did”.

“Lucy, no!”

The short pirate leaped off the bed. “Tell me everything!”

“Fuck off”.

“Alex, come on, I’m your best friend!”

“That’s Kara”.

“You told Kara you masturbated thinking about Sawyer?!”

“Lucy, oh my Gods, stop”, Alex yelled, hiding her face in her hands. “Oh, dear Poseidon, help me”.

As if the God heard her words, there was a knock on the door and J’onn walked in as soon as Alex shouted for him to enter. Lucy pouted. “Hello”, the man greeted them. “I wanted to check up on you”.

“J’onn, take her out of here”, Alex pleaded, closing her eyes.

The man looked confused. “Actually, I’m here for you”.

“Yeah, I will do whatever you want”, Alex rushed to the man who had been the closest thing to a father to her after Jeremiah’s death.

“We are not over, Danvers!”

“Thank you so much, Cap”, Alex sighed as soon as they stepped out on the busy deck. Kara flew over their heads to check on the higher ropes.

“Anything you need, Alex”, J’onn smiled affectionately down at her. “Are you alright?” He leaned over the railing around the ship and looked up at her. The sound of the anchor being lifted echoed in the silent cave. 

“Ready to get out there again”, she sighed, her sensations filling up with the sea’s strong scent. “The Land is messier than I remembered”.

“It is”, J’onn sighed, looking down at the bridgework being pulled in the ship. Kara flew down to help. The man smiled mindlessly as he looked at the blonde alien grinning.

“Ready to sail!” Lucy’s voice called out from behind them, the woman’s voice hard with command. Glancing back, Alex smiled at the sight of her best friend looking all bossy besides her small height.

“Let’s get back home”, J’onn sighed, his hand patting Alex’s shoulder softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Maggie in this Chapter guys, I know, I know, but I wanted to introduce Lucy and the Danvers Sisters properly, I hope I make it up to you by writing their parts like I did.  
> Sooo, Sanvers is back in our screens and I've never felt so bitter in my entire life. So much lost potential goddamn it, what the hell are they doing to this show. But I will keep watching up to the last episode because there's a tiny voice in my head saying that Maggie (and Flo (boy, I love this woman)) might come back towards the end of the season with a suitcase and fall in Alex's (and Chyler's) arms.


	4. Underwater

Alex sighed, closing her eyes as the scent of salt and iron and old wood filled her senses, relaxing her shoulders even farther. A cool air blew by today, drying the sweat off the pirates’ bodies on the deck, softly, gently brushing back their hair and clothes. There were gray clouds on the sky, completely hiding its bright blue color but still allowing the sun to come through. It was a good day, a day that had everything feel calm. The ship was sailing peacefully, there were tons of fish swimming around and the crew was in a good mood, a group already having opened up the kitchen and cooking with no grumblings…

Warm rays of light hit Alex’s face, creating a comforting sensation on her skin, the warmth wrapping her mind in a blissful calmness. The slow air ruffled her hair slightly, the short locks falling messily around her face. It had been a week ever since they left the Land and everything was going smoothly, the food cabins still full and their water tanks as filled as never before. J’onn and Lucy were pleased, putting them both in good mood. It was tricky having Lucy Lane relaxed and cheerful.

The muffled sound of two feet landing on the wooden deck besides her had Alex’s head turning. Kara smiled softly at her big sister and came to lean on the railing with her. Her hat and glasses were off today, her coat falling unbuttoned over her shoulders. Alex didn’t think she had taken a moment to walk somewhere, always hovering a couple of inches above the floors, always safe among this crew.

“You look calm”, Kara said quietly, pressing her shoulder on Alex’s. “So I guess Eliza’s letter was good?”

As a reply, Alex dug the paper out of her pocket and passed it to Kara. “It was fine”, she replied while her sister read. “She is disappointed we did not visit. She’s uncharacteristically sweet. I think she really heard me the last time we talked”.

Kara hummed, folding the letter carefully before giving it back to Alex. A comfortable silence settled between them for a peacefully long moment before Kara broke it. “So what’s the plan?”

Alex straightened her back. “We stay on track and keep an eye out. If the Council’s ships don’t come out, we’ll move for the smaller ones. Get a bit closer to Metropolis”.

Kara brightened up. “You think we will see Clark?”

Something in Alex’s chest tightened. “I don’t know if we will get so close to the Land. I doubt he will spot us”. Kara nodded slowly, a shadow over her face making Alex sigh. She placed a light hand on her sister’s arm. “It is possible we can find a pigeon for you to –oh dear Gods”, Alex laughed as her sister gripped her in a tight hug.

“Thanks, Alex”. The brunette placed a long kiss on the top of her little sister’s head, trying to return the hug just as tightly.

“Food’s ready”, Alex pushed her towards the opened door of the eating area, where a light scent of cooked meat was now coming out. Kara did not need to be told twice, using her super speed to get inside as soon as possible. Alex chuckled at the sight.

Taking one more deep breath and looking over the gray-blue water once again, Alex turned on her heels and approached the door that led inside, the scent of cooked food getting stronger with each step. More than half of the crew was already inside, their voices creating a comforting sound. A few more were now stumbling over their feet to get in and grab a seat and a warm plate and everyone was so distracted that they did not spot the faint outline of a smaller, quicker ship appearing in the horizon.

It was far too late when one of the guards called out, when someone ran inside yelling that they had a problem, when J’onn appeared from where he was taking his launch and when everyone shot out of their seat, their meal long forgotten. Rushing outside on the deck, Alex grabbed a golden telescope out of someone’s hold, cursing quietly at the sight of the white sails and gray wood and of course the black flags that floated proudly at the top of the ship’s tall masts.

“We can’t lose them now”, Lucy’s voice was hard, her eyes colder than the water below them. “How in Ares’ name did they get so close?”

“What do I do?” Kara was biting her lip, her feet firmly planted on deck, a look of both determination and worry over her face. “I am not sinking the ship. Those are not the Council’s people”.

Alex grunted.

J’onn frowned. “You can’t fly over them. They can see you clearly in this weather”. His eyes turned bright red as they stared at the gray ship that kept coming closer to them. DEO’s crew had started to lightly shift with uneasiness, glancing up at their Captains.

“J’onn…” Alex knew they had to move now, the ship was too close. They needed to either try to lose them (something that seemed impossible) or go up to them as well and do whatever they did best. Having a ship filled with civilians that had seen them go to Metropolis wasn’t an option.

Something in J’onn’s body changed, both hardened his eyes and relaxed his body as he stepped away from the wooden wheel. His eyes turned in their usual dark brown color, his eyebrows frowning in thought. “They’re NCPD”, he said with a deep voice, his words hitting Alex hard.

“What do we do?” she asked but J’onn shook his head lightly.

“Let them come to us”, he said loudly so the whole crew could hear him. “They are not a threat and they won’t cause any troubles. Anything that happens is my responsibility”.

The pirates on the deck shifted again but they all nodded, not a word fell out of their mouths as the put their trust on their Captain. Lucy looked at J’onn with a deep frown and a clenched jaw, Kara rocking on her heels as she watched the gray ship coming closer and closer. Next to her Alex felt as if someone had punched her stomach, her last encounter with a very specific captain still lingering in the back of the mind as the days passed by. She didn’t think she’d see Maggie so soon again.

Hearing her thoughts, J’onn turned to her. “Captain Sawyer wants to talk about something. Her mind is filled with anxiety. It’s important”. He took a moment and waited her to say that she could easily handle the woman and get whatever it was that Maggie wanted to tell them but Alex found out that she didn’t trust herself with this extremely beautiful pirate that was still presented in the long conversions and Lucy’s comments and her own thoughts.

They waited until NCPD sailed closer and closer, starting to move slower and more carefully, up until it was just floating in the water, a lot smaller and a lot simpler next to the DEO. Below them Alex could see the NCPD’s crew moving around messily, looking up at the black ship with awe and uneasiness and amazement and fear. The smaller gray ship shifted until it was totally hidden in the DEO’s shadow, none of the two crews making a move to show anything that could be taken as hostility.

As expected, it was Maggie Sawyer whomoved first, Alex fist hearing her voice and then spotting her in the deck of the ship below them, looking even smaller from this height, looking more beautiful than the last time Alex had seen her.

“I just want to talk!” The Captain’s voice carried in the air effortlessly, an odd silence following her faint words as the DEO’s crew exchanged looks because who was this woman who looked up at a mythical ship like it was an everyday sight? Like it was nothing else but a pirate ship?

It didn’t take long until Alex found herself face to face with Maggie once again, the Captain’s hat in place, her long dark hair falling freely around her shoulders, her brown eyes shining like the time she walked down the stairs of the dark bar and joked with a drunk member of her crew. There was something else in her eyes now though, something bright and alive and excited, something that had replaced the shadow that the sight of the Land usually casted over a pirate.

“Danvers”, Maggie smirked, her dimples showing proudly and Alex, oh Gods, Alex felt her world being rocked slightly. “Good to see you again”.

“You too, Captain”, Alex bowed her head lightly, catching the smirk on Maggie’s face widening a bit more. Yep, the woman was definitely in a good mood and it was an amazing thing to see. Alex tried really hard to keep the scowl firmly in place.

“How did you find us?” J’onn’s voice was low and dangerous and Maggie didn’t even flinch at the sound of it.

A more serious expression settled over the woman’s face as she turned her full attention on the man. “My people won’t say anything, Captain J’onz. You have my word”.

“We don’t really give a damn about your word, Captain”, Lucy took a step closer and even though she was shorter than Maggie she looked as if she could break the woman in half with her bare hands. “Answer the questions, please, you are not in a good position to play smart”.

Maggie looked at Lucy for a very long intense moment while neither of them blinked or moved. It was weird to see and Alex felt Kara fidget next to her every now and then. It was a relief when Maggie finally blinked, a faint crack echoing as she straightened her back slowly. She smiled down at Lucy, her eyes sparking dangerously. “Who are you again?”

“Lucy Lane”, the other woman also let some tension leave her body. “I’m not impressed with you, Captain Sawyer”.

“Oh, that’s too bad”, Maggie said emotionlessly even though her brown eyes stayed cold and calculating. “Because I am impressed with you, Major Lane. Becoming a criminal must have been a low blow to the High Council of Metropolis”.

“There are things you don’t know”.

“I’d love to hear them though”, Maggie smiled sweetly, a smile that must have won over many women. “Over rum or wine or scotch”.

Alex frowned, looking from Lucy’s surprised look to Maggie’s confident one. She thanked Poseidon when J’onn stepped forwards unimpressed. “Let’s go talk inside about what Captain Sawyer wants to say to us”.

The words seemed to sober Maggie up who nodded and glanced around quickly, seeing the deck in detail for the first time. Even for a woman like Maggie it was impossible to hide the surprise and awe off her face at the sight of the clean black wood and the organized mess of ropes, boxes and wooden cases. The sight of wonder on the Captain’s face increased as Lucy led them inside, walking through long hallways lightened up by oil lamps and candles.

Lucy opened the door of the Captains’ study, one of the biggest rooms in the ship. Maggie’s gasp was mostly air and Alex couldn’t help but stand a bit straighter as pride filled her body. Being second in command had her spending a lot of time in this room, setting it up in a way that helped her work. There were shelves on the three walls that bent under the weight of countless books. In the corner next to the door, maps were rolled up, sketches and drawings of weapons nailed on the wall above and next to them. Three long wooden desks were placed in the room, all of them covered with books, maps, telescopes and small sacks of coins. Pieces of golden equipment were stored in a tall case with glass doors right next to Alex’s desk, a map of the Nation and the Deep Sea on the wall right next to it. Countless of pins showed exactly where the DEO had sailed to in the last twenty seven winters, an impressive travel if you thought of it.

Alex turned to look at Maggie, finding the woman’s eyes locked on the windows across the door. They covered the whole wall, giving a clear sight of the horizon ahead of them. It was a breathtaking sight honestly, also the first thing that had gotten Alex’s attention when she had first walked in the room.

“How did you find us, Captain?” J’onn’s voice cut through Alex’s clouded thoughts, snapping her own attention away from the brunette next to her. In front of her, Kara raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

Maggie’s eyes turned away from the windows slowly, dazed. “A friend of mine gave me your location three days ago. It didn’t take long to find you in this weather”.

Something hardened in Alex’s eyes. “Is that friend your source?”

“I can’t tell you that, Danvers”, Maggie said, shooting her a side look.

“What do you want?” Kara leaned back on Alex’s desk, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes patient and warm as they looked at Maggie.

The Captain took a deep breath, slowly taking her hat off and twiddled it around and around in her hands. Alex tried not to be distracted by the woman’s hair. They looked softer than the ocean’s spume. “Lillian killed fifteen pirates a few days before we left the Land”, she sighed.

Kara’s body tensed up as it leaned back on the desk, J’onn’s eyes turned colder and Lucy frowned deeply. Alex slowly lowered herself on a chair and gulped down the knot in her throat. For people like them who one way or another had suffered under the Council’s orders, it was always hard to listen to the violent acts and injustice.

Maggie shifted on her heels lightly, looking at her hat, her finger hooking around the long gray feather, caressing it mindlessly. “She’s looking for a trident that probably doesn’t even exist. She believes a pirate has it and she wants it badly”.

Alex frowned. “A trident?”

“Poseidon’s Trident”.

Both Lucy and Alex scoffed. Kara looked at them with fear in her eyes.

“She’s willing to kill for it”, the younger Danvers pushed away from the table and started to pass. “We have to find it before her”.

“It is a myth, Kara”, Alex leaned back on her seat, unamused now. She looked at Maggie with narrowed eyes. “It doesn’t exist”.

“You don’t know that, Alex”, Kara didn’t even look at her, still passing. “It is not the first time a Luthor tries to find something that is a legend. And Lex did find what he was searching. Everyone saw the Red Diamond and what it did to Superman”.

“Yeah but Poseidon’s Trident? Kara, come on, we can’t just start chasing tales out of nowhere. The Red Diamond’s story was more logical. Now we are talking about a God’s trident. We don’t have any clues”.

“We have three tales that add up around it”, Lucy said hesitantly. J’onn frowned lightly but stayed silent, looking the three woman arguing.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Mermaids, the ghost of a drowned man and a rotten ship. You want to go find something that is a story, Captain? My crew is not following you”.

“Luthor is killing people”, Maggie looked irritated now.

Alex raised her eyebrows, looking up at her without saying anything. The anger in Maggie’s eyes deepened, the woman pressing her lips together.

Kara took a deep breath before the Captain had time to snap. “We can’t let them go alone, Alex”.

“Put our crew in danger for a myth? Why should we go with them? Give me a good reason and I’m all in”.

Maggie’s shoulders fell slightly. She took a deep breath. “Your sister and her cousin might be in serious danger”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, guys, I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes and please leave a comment down below. I know I threw in characters (Lex, Clark, Eliza) without a warning or a previous mention but, hey, I like mysteries and I promise you will find out more about them in the future. Until then I'd love to hear what you think about where this mess is going. Stay safe, you beautiful human beings.
> 
> Is anyone else nervous for the next episode with Maggie's father? If they even think about excusing everything he did I will stop watching TV forever.


	5. Mermaids and Sirens (part one)

Maggie didn’t have much time to react and it wasn’t like Alex was a person who would hold back when a comment like this was thrown at her. Maggie thought that she should have figured it out already… Alex didn’t even felt a hint of regret when a mask of pain covered the Captain’s face for a millisecond as her whole body was slammed against the nearest wall with force that could have knocked down a grown man. Maggie only let out a huff f breath and a grunt when the door’s knob dug painfully in her lower back, sending sparks of pain all the way up to her clenched jaw.

“In any other time, I’d have liked that”.

“What do you know about my sister?”

“I mean no harm, Danvers”.

“You know too much”.

“I know the things that are important”.

Alex put a knife in the woman’s throat, making Maggie freeze, a shadow falling over her eyes for a second. “How. Do. You. Know?”

“Alex! Let her go!” Kara shouted, Lucy right behind her. The Kryptonian tore Alex away from the shorter woman with ease, checking with a quick look that the Captain was unharmed.

Alex still looked ready to murder the other brunette. “Tell me how you found out, Sawyer, or I swear to Poseidon I will drown you”.

Maggie stayed still against the closed door, looking just as dangerous. It was as if something had sucked the playfulness out of her body and had replaced it with boiling rage. When she moved, the way her body moved reminded Alex of a shark circling its prey, waiting for the right time to lock its jaws around it.

“Secrets between more than five people aren’t secrets, Danvers”, Maggie’s voice was low, harsh. “A drunken word in a dark bar, one more drink, an emotional conversation between people. The secrets become rumors and stories and if many years pass by, they become legends and tales and they get written in books and are played in theaters. Supergirl and Superman aren’t just a secret, Danvers, they aren’t just a rumor. We all know they exist. It doesn’t take too much time to ask around, to gather those secrets and paint a logical picture”. Maggie’s eyes shifted to Kara now. “I knew as soon as I walked in the bar. Everything added up and,” Maggie smiled slightly “dear Poseidon, the glasses really don’t help you, Kara”.

Kara didn’t reply but sank farther down on the desk.

“I know people who have seen Supergirl fly around more than a couple of times”, Maggie added. “They could give me a good description”.

“Do you know about Superman too?” Kara looked at her with tired eyes.

Maggie shook her head. “I wasn’t digging around when Superman flew over the seas. And after what happened with Lex that night he never left Metropolis again. I don’t know how Metropolis worked then and when you appeared… you were much closer to me and much more fascinating than your cousin”.

Kara actually blushed at the words, smiling slightly.

“Damn”, Lucy groaned. “I need a drink and it’s not even noon. This is a huge conversation, guys”.

Alex ignored her. “Why do you say that my sister might be in danger?”

Maggie turned to her again. “I heard from many people that Poseidon’s Trident has Kryptonite on it. A lot of Kryptonite”.

“Superman threw all of it in the Deep Sea after his fight with Lex”, Kara said, sitting up. “There is more?”

“There could be”, Maggie sighed. “Even the tale talks about the powerful green stone that it has on it. There’s a whole paragraph about it”.

“Do you have the original tale, Captain?” J’onn spoke up suddenly, four pairs of eyes turning on him. He was leaning against his desk, looking at the horizon out of the big windows.

Maggie nodded. “It’s in my study. We can go look at it a bit more”.

Lucy’s frown deepened. “Why do you care?”

A confused look crossed Maggie’s face. “My men are in danger”.

“No, there’s something more than that”, Lucy pressed.

The brunette clenched her jaw lightly. “I own something to someone”.

“Talk clearly, Captain”.

“All you need right now, is that I only want to help you”.

“She says the truth”, J’onn cut off Lucy’s next words. “Go over NCPD with Alex and Kara. Look at this tale like it’s the last thing you will do in this life. I want to know everything before we sail somewhere”.

“Aye, aye, Captain”, Lucy rolled her eyes, half serious, half playful.

The NCPD was in the exact same place they left it, hidden in the DEO’s shadow. Alex’s crew was studying it carefully while working on the deck, trying to be as quiet as possible. They seemed ready for an attack, their swords and knives close to them as thy tied up countless ropes. The stiffness didn’t slide past Maggie who quickened her steps to stay close to Alex.

“Why so serious?” she asked quietly, still looking around.

Alex only grunted out a response, picking up an abandoned apple. Her stomach was empty the whole day and was now growling like a living creature. “Why? Do you throw a feast every night?” “Not every night”, Maggie shook her head. “But we are criminals to the Council’s eyes and there are patrols in the sea now. If we are going to live this life, it seems better if it’s light and has some fun in it”.

Alex couldn’t find an answer right away and was left looking at the woman besides her with surprised, soft eyes. Seeing the look over her face, Maggie offered a warm small grin that left her dimples showing, walking ahead of her so she would be the first to step back on her ship.

An elbow dug in her side with inhuman strength, making her squeal quietly. Looking around quickly, Alex was more than relieved to find that the closest person was almost seven feet away and couldn’t have heard the embarrassing sound coming out of her mouth.

“What’s up with you?” Kara mumbled quietly. “You’re distracted”.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, Kara”. Her little sister raised an eyebrow. “It’s just… Sawyer knows too much. I’m a little worried”.

“J’onn says that she won’t tell anything and neither will her crew”.

“I hope so”, Alex mumbled, taking a hold of her sister’s steady arm to walk down the bridgework that linked the two ships together. Maggie was already stepping on NCPD’s deck, getting circled with people from her crew.

NCPD was a truly beautiful ship. It wasn’t as elegant as the DEO but it’d an aura of hospitality around it, an aura of confidence. The wood had a light gray color and with the white sails, it made the ship almost invisible in front of the gray clouds that were always present in the sky during the times it sailed. It was the first time Alex was seeing it so close and now, she could understand why the Council was so pissed with this ship and its crew. It was simple and plaint but it did its work perfectly. It seemed much more flexible than DEO, quicker for sure and able to sail up to a bigger ship much closer without getting detected right away. Alex was impressed.

Stepping on the ship’s deck was like walking in the bar all over again. The men and women were forming big groups of people talking and laughing while working cheerfully together, like they were all close friends. It was a big contrast to the DEO’s always quiet deck, where every conversation was made with mumbled, calm voices, not even a sound raising more than necessary. NCPD was a mess of shouts and laughter and passionate pirates, filled with a kind of energy that left Alex’s head throbbing lightly.

But what was the most unexpected about this ship came a second later, when Alex started to pay closer attention to the people of the crew and when Kara’s gasp echoed clearly in the small space between the two of them. Seeing so many aliens in one place wasn’t something neither of them was used to seeing, was able to understand. The aliens they had encountered in the past, they had all caused trouble and destruction and they had all ended up in cells or in the sea or trying to run as far away as possible with hatred in their eyes.

But now, there were aliens of all kinds hanging around with both other aliens and humans, there were aliens drinking rum and laughing and talking and joking around and it was odd and beautiful and terrifying but it was something that Alex liked and something that she wanted to find out more about and something that had her heart softening when she looked over at this crew’s Captain.

The Captain that was now looking at them far more relaxed than a few moments ago. “Follow me”, she said, an excited smile spread over her face. “We have a tale to read”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, guys! It was getting too long and I had to cut it in half, wait for part two!
> 
> Floriana is the love of my life, the last episode tore my heart out. Also Kara as Britney Spears was... I don't even know.
> 
> (I have a feeling they will make Lena and James a thing??? Am I the only one???)


	6. Mermaids and Sirens (part two)

The Captain that was now looking at them far more relaxed than a few moments ago. “Follow me”, she said, spinning on her heels and walking away from the deck, disappearing behind a door and quickly climbing down some stairs.

Maggie’s study wasn’t as big as the DEO’s but it felt much more personal and warm. There was a carpet on the floor and maps on the walls and the light was coming from oil lambs and a very small round window on the farthest wall. The books were many and old, placed carefully on the bookcases around or stored even more carefully in big wooden boxes. There were countless rolls of paper thrown around, piles of coins on the two lonely desks and keys that Alex was sure not even Maggie knew by now what each of them was used for.

Maggie walked right up to a bookcase, slowly taking down some books and looking at the ones behind them. It took her a long moment to find what she was looking for but when she finally did, her whole face lighted up just slightly. It was an old notebook, a journal someone may say, blue and worn out, ready to fall apart with the tiny amount of pressure. She carefully flipped through the pages until she found the right one.

The four women sat around in the small room, Lucy and Kara hopping on a desk, Alex in an old chair and Maggie settled on the carpet on the floor, crossing her legs and placing her hat on them. Alex’s hands ached for a pencil and a paper to capture this moment.

Maggie’s voice was quiet and smooth as she started to read, the words following one another in the lowered light, taking the four women in the story, in another place and world and time.

>   
>  "It begun in the middle of the night, when the children and their parents were fast asleep, when the moon was up in the sky and the stars were reflecting in the calm waves of the sea. It begun when the Gods looked over the world they had created and found the creatures stilled and calm and asleep, it begun when the Land was once a gorgeous place. It was beautiful and Zeus was relaxed and impressed and satisfied.
> 
> “He was satisfied but his brother was not, his brother had work to do, his brother had to protect something that sometimes couldn’t be protected. Because the fish didn’t always sleep and the mermaids were calm but adventurous and the sirens couldn’t stay relaxed when the pirates sailed during the night.
> 
> “So while the Gods were relaxed and calm and satisfied, Poseidon was watching over his own creations, away from his brothers and sisters, in the middle of the Deep Sea, watching and waiting and worried that his night wouldn’t end well for him.
> 
> “And he was right, when the pirate ship appeared in front of the stars, up in the North, in the exact place the moon appeared and crawled up in the sky, the place where everything begun to exist, where the sirens and mermaids were made by Poseidon. The ship appeared there, in the most dangerous place for a human being, cutting through the calm waves like a knife cut through the warm bread.
> 
> “It wasn’t just a pirate ship, no, Jonathan was one of its best pirates. Jonathan, the man who came from the countryside and fell in love with the sea, who became a fisherman and who once caught a mermaid in his net. A mermaid that loved him with her whole heart and would die for this human but, still, she chose the oceans –her home– instead and he swore to the Gods that he’d become a pirate, he’d find her again.. But this story is not what we are now talking about. This is not a love story. 
> 
> “Four years in the deep sea and there was no sight of his mermaid but Jonathan didn’t stop looking, sailing and searching. He would find her again, he was sure, he needed to find her again one more time and then he could die peacefully.
> 
> “Back in the present, the pirate ship was finally approached by the sirens, and the sirens finally started to sing. And as expected, the men started to fall in the water, hitting their bodies in the sharp rocks and right there, in the middle of the night, their blood painted the waters and their screams were covered by the sirens’ beautiful voices and the waves’ calm sounds.
> 
> “Jonathan was among them, Jonathan didn’t want to jump, his love overpowering his desire but then, in the waves, among the sirens, he saw his mermaid and he jumped to her. He jumped and her gold eyes turned terrified and sad and worried and she caught him before an evil siren, she caught him before they could hurt him. And Jonathan was in love but then he was shocked because she was pushed away, away from him and there was water in his nose and his mouth and teeth in his flesh and his blood was rushing out of him.
> 
> “Poseidon sighed, knowing that it was his time to go and put an end to his creatures’ feasts, needing the peacefulness back for some more time. He stood and walked among the waves, leaving behind his trident, not in need for it.
> 
> “Jonathan soon found himself in his mermaid’s arms again and she was swimming away from the cries of agony and the sound of bones breaking and the sound of men being killed. She was swimming to the closest piece of land, in need to save her human, her savior. But then a hand was dragging her back and then another and another and another and she was forced to let go of him, to kick him away, to safety, to the land.
> 
> “Jonathan only knew that his mermaid protected him from the sirens. The sand was hard under his body and he was coughing out water and salt and blood and he was in pain and horrified but at the same time he found her, oh Gods, he found his lover again. He drugged himself away from the waves, onto the sand, needing to gather his strength before searching for her again, needing a moment to gather his thoughts. But he stopped when he saw something beautiful laying in the sand a few feet away from him and, dear Gods, he was a pirate, damn it, and there was a gold trident on the sand, a trident full of diamonds and bright green stones and sea cells.
> 
> “Green stones that were cut in different shapes and sizes, stones that lighted up the place around the trident, stones that could bring the Gods to their knees. It is said that many years ago, the green stones fell from the sky and into the Deep Sea, picked up by Poseidon and kept hidden from humans and other creatures. And they were so bright and powerful and they were placed onto the trident with care and patience.
> 
> “And, oh, the trident was bigger than him, and so, so beautiful and Jonathan crawled closer, so much closer, feeling the trident’s warmth, the trident’s power. And when his fingers closed around it and caressed the gold and the stones and the diamonds, Jonathan felt like a little boy again, felt like the times his village would have a feast and his father would lift him up to sit on his shoulders and make him feel taller, bigger, stronger …
> 
> “He reached out and held the trident close to him, felt its power slipping into his blood, warming him, relieving his pain. But the gleeful moment couldn’t stay because as a smile started to appear on his lips, a siren was reaching from the water and grasping his legs and dragging him down, a crash so loud that Jonathan’s mermaid heard it and she swam back to her lover terrified, only to see the sirens pushing him into the water and back towards the empty pirate ship. And his hands were not parting from the trident and Poseidon was furious, screaming in rage at seeing his precious trident being taken away, waves appearing behind and around him and crashing onto the ship, breaking it in half, a part of it sinking.
> 
> “And Jonathan, oh, Jonathan left his last breath to be taken by the water and the power of Poseidon’s anger had no effect to his dead body, but the sirens let him go, parting away and letting him sink lower and lower, the trident still gripped in his hands, until darkness kept him away from sight, away from the first rays of sunlight…”

A heavy silence followed the tales last words. Maggie straightened her back and shifted slightly on the floor, her eyes still reading through parts of the story with wonder. Kara picked her head off of Lucy’s shoulder to glance over at her sister’s sleepy look. Alex sighed, sitting up slowly and coming back to NCPD’s study, away from cold waters and dead pirates. It was a hard thing to do, considering that the words kept swimming in her mind.

“Sooo”, Lucy sat up slowly, “there’s Kryptonite on the trident”.

“And said trident sank with Jonathan somewhere in the Deep Sea”, Kara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not just somewhere”, Maggie didn’t look up from the book. “Up in the North, in the exact place the moon appeared and crawled up in the sky, the place where everything begun to exist, where the sirens and mermaids were made by Poseidon. That’s something”.

“Captain”, Lucy sighed. “Sorry to ruin your hopes but that’s nothing”.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “It’s something to look into a bit more if we want to find this place”.

“The thing is that we don’t”, Alex said calmly. “It is a tale and we cannot just sail to find a trident to save every single pirate. We are not heroes”.

“No, you’re not”, Kara’s voice cut in with strength. “But I am”.

“What?” Alex frowned as she turned her whole attention in her sister.

“I’m going to find this trident, Alex”. Kara’s eyes were as if they were made of steel. “Lillian killed fifteen pirates in one week. And she’s going to keep killing people if she doesn’t find it. I can do something!”

“So what?” A fire had started in Alex’s eyes as well. “You are going to find the trident. Until you find it, what? Lillian will keep killing people anyway”.

“I will sent her a message”, Kara rolled her eyes. “Or fly over to her, tell her that I will find it sooner, make her take her attention away from the pirates on the Land. Alex, I’m called Supergirl for a reason, I can’t just abandoned everyone and keep sailing! I can find this trident”.

“Okay then. But I’m not letting you go alone”.

“Alex…”

“No! You’re my little sister, Kara, I’m not letting you chase something that doesn’t even exist without me”.

“Who knows what is out there… We’ve never sailed that far. I can fly there”.

“Yeah, with the Deep Sea beneath you. You cannot fly that far without resting. Not to mention that if the trident exists, it’s going to be covered in Kryptonite. That’s your death”.

“I can’t ask you to come with me, Alex”.

“You don’t have to. I am coming anyways”.

Kara jumped off the table, looking down at her big sister with rage and hope. “And what are you going to do, Alex? You’re going to row alone while I’m flying?”

“She won’t have to because we are coming too”.

Kara spun around to glance at the shorter brunette. “Lucy. Rao, help me, I will kill you if you keep encouraging her”.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Both of you are the stupidest people I know. We are pirates and your damn crew. We go all together, Danvers”.

“We’re in too”, Maggie spoke up from the floor.

Alex stood up and started passing around the room. “Captain Sawyer…”

Maggie didn’t even moved. “We are coming too, Danvers”.

“How are you going to make your crew agree? This screams death”. 

“They won’t back down from an adventure, Major Lane”.

Alex growled, “It’s not a game”.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “We have sailed near those seas before and there are people I know who will help us to get through them”.

“We are not sailing back to the Land just to get your friends”, Lucy said.

Maggie smirked, a playful, excited glint sparkling in her dark brown eyes, “Who said anything about sailing back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two, guys. I apologize for any mistakes. Stay safe.
> 
> Boy, Chyler deserves a damn oscar, I will vote for her. She freaking killed me in the last episode.  
> And 3x05 is coming sooner than I expected, damn it. I'm not ready. I'm not ready at all.


	7. Freedom

Sailing next to another ship was a new thing for the DEO’s crew. Being alone in the middle of the sea for so long had made the DEO’s pirates feel like nothing but the water, the sea creatures and the blue sky were the only things coexisting with them. Another ship in the horizon meant threat and now, while NCPD sailed peacefully, the crew found themselves jumping or grabbing a weapon more than once at the sight of the smaller ship next to them.

It kind of helped that NCPD let the bigger ship take the lead and could catch up quickly. It was like Maggie knew that the DEO’s pirates were nervous with how their trip had taken a turn and was smart enough to leave a fair amount of distance between the two ships, following steadily instead of speeding up like they usually did.

It was in the middle of the night when J’onn finally called out the two ships to stop for a break, making the NCPD’s crew to cheer in relief and the DEO’s shift uncomfortably, not used to sailing in the morning. NCPD sailed up to the bigger ship, dropping its long gray sails in seconds and throwing their anchor into the water. The long bridgework came out and fell onto the NCPD’s deck with a cracking sound, linking the two ships together.

A knock on the wooden door had Alex blinking up from the book in her hands and Kara waking up from her nap. Lucy looked at them with soft eyes. “Sawyer invited us over”.

The NCPD’s deck was lighted up by oil lambs and small torches, creating a warmth to the place, a hospitality that the DEO’s black wood lacked. A soft hum was heard over the sound of the water knocking on the ship’s wall, a voice singing somewhere in the small crowed of pirates. There was a scent of cooked meat hovering in the air and that had Kara’s eyes glistering in happiness, the blonde woman not even bothering to hide her identity in front so many other aliens, who had cheered on as soon as they had seen her flying over their heads earlier today.

Lucy was gone from next to Alex as soon as she spotted the rum coming out in a huge barrel, mumbling out a “Thank Zeus. It was a long day” and nearly running to the man who started filling up cups with the liquid. Alex shook her head with a small smirk that faded as soon as she caught a glimpse of a specific Captain with some very specific dimples, laughing at something a young man had said.

Alex wished she could write, like the people who wrote down the tales and the books and the maps. She wished she could portray every detail of this woman on paper, from the way her whole body leaned slightly more on her left leg (an old injury maybe) to the way her eyes sparkled with everything she felt. Maggie’s hat was gone, her long hair tied in a messy ponytail that dropped down over her shoulders naturally, freely. Her coat was off as well, her dark blue shirt carelessly half tacked in her pants half off of them, deliciously unbuttoned to show the tighter, white undershirt. Maggie Sawyer was surely a maleficent sight and, oh dear Poseidon, the stories couldn’t describe that properly.

Alex watched as Maggie patted the boy’s upper arm before walking away, moving between people like the water slipped over and between rocks. It took Alex sometime to understand that Maggie was actually moving towards her with a bottle in one of her hands. And still, when the Captain’s dark eyes met her own, Alex found herself not wanting to look away, not wanting to move from her spot, but lean back and study everything that made this woman so damn beautiful.

“Why are you standing over here all alone, Danvers?” Maggie’s voice was low but cheerful at the same time, slightly unsteady around the edges. Alex could smell the alcohol coming off of her.

She frowned, “Are you drunk?”

Maggie shook her head. “I only had two glasses of this beautiful thing”, she said, lifting up the bottle, turning it to show Alex the paper on it.

“That’s an expensive wine”, Alex laughed, taking the bottle in her hands and turning it over, taking a sniff of the delicious scent.

Maggie leaned on the railing, almost too close to Alex. “Aye, we stole it from a ship going to Metropolis two years ago. I cannot believe I forgot about it for so long”.

Alex took a sip from the bottle, feeling the warm liquid slipping over her tongue, leaving behind a rich and slightly sour taste behind. “It’s good”.

“It really is”.

Alex turned to look at the woman next to her with a playful frown on her face, having heard the breathless tone of Maggie’s voice, only to find the Captain’s eyes flying away from her face as soon as Alex turned to her, a light blush painting the woman’s face. It only took a moment for Alex’s brain to catch up and for her heart to start pounding because, oh Gods, Maggie Sawyer was looking at her lips.

Alex cleared her throat, feeling ready to fly. “You want to tell me how you stole this wonder, Captain?” she asked, letting her voice drop a few tones lower. “I have to catch up with you and a good story can help”.

Maggie smirked, biting her lip as she looked at Alex with eyes that could light up the whole deck better than the flames that burned around. Alex felt herself being magnetized to the sound of this woman’s voice that for one more time in the same day took Alex in another time and painted an adventure, a true story, in the pirate’s mind so well that Alex felt like she was in the ship with Maggie during that warm summer. And as Maggie’s voice described swordfights with knights and guards, the red old wine in Alex’s hand started to lessen and the bottle started to pass between the two women as soon as they slid down on the floor in that quiet corner of the deck, telling stories of their times in the sea, their times sailing, their times on the Lands, their times with friends.

“It was the first time I saw a dolphin”, Alex said, her words slow but still managing to fall on top of one another. Her mind was swimming slightly and her limps were warm because of the wine. “Kara was ecstatic she could see my face. It was truly magical”.

“Tell me about it”, Maggie sighed, her eyes looking at the pirates on the deck lazily. “Beautiful animals. Many pirates say dolphins saved them from drowning”, the woman’s voice quivered slightly in the end, her body trembling lightly with a shudder.

“You cold?” Alex sat up slightly, realizing that she as well didn’t have her coat with her. At the thought she felt a shiver passing down her back as well. She took the last sip off the wine in the bottle but didn’t warm up.

“Come on”, Maggie said, sitting up. “Let’s go wear something before we end up sick while we try to save the world. It’d be pathetic”.

Alex snickered and took a hold of Maggie’s hand, letting the Captain pull her up. However, they had both drunk more than enough and ended up tripping to the side, catching themselves up a moment before stepping on their own feet and falling on the floor.

Alex giggled. “How much had we had?”

Maggie smirked. “More than we probably should”.

“Dear Poseidon, the floor is moving under my feet”.

“That’s just the sea, Danvers”, Maggie laughed, pulling the pirate behind her and inside the ship’s entrance, climbing down the stairs messily. The way through the hallways was filled with giggles and laughter, Maggie’s legs kicking Alex’s, trying to make her fall.

“Stop that”, Alex laughed when a fifth soft kick landed at the side of her boot when she took another step. Maggie just smirked and kept walking behind Alex, trying for a sixth time and having a playful growl coming off of Alex’s chest. The Captain only laughed.

“Maggie, I swear to Gods”, Alex laughed when she finally tripped, her hand knocking on the wall to keep her body up. Maggie just leaned on her, knocking their shoulders together softly, smiling brightly.

“We’re here”, Maggie only said, taking a key out of her pocket and trying to put it in the lock, failing three times. At the fourth time, the rusty lock turned and the door opened to show the woman’s room, organized and clean. Only the bed was unmade, the furs pulled to the side messily, the pillows thrown carelessly on top of them.

There was a desk at the other side of the room, a map and three opened books on top of it. Maggie’s hat rested on the chair, next to a belt and an old telescope. The Captain’s coat was placed at the back of the chair, the end of it touching the floor. A single oil lamb burned on top of a drawer, next to a pair of gloves and a towel, the rest of the light coming through the window, which let the moonlight paint the room in a soft blue color.

“Nice room–“ Alex felt herself falling forwards, her eyes widening as she felt her entire weight being drawn towards the floor with force, the side of her foot aching slightly. A pair of hands grabbed her clothes quickly, a second force that drew her up but it was already too late and Alex found her body being spun around and her back knocking on the wooden floor with a crash, sending sparks of pain up her spine and sides, a moment before another weight fell on top of her, knocking the rest of the air out of her lungs. 

“Oh dear Gods, are you okay?!” Maggie rushed to sit up and away from Alex, ignoring her own pain as it travelled up from her knees. “I’m sorry! I thought you wouldn’t fall. Danvers, are you alright?”

“I’m good”, Alex breathed out, finally opening her eyes, only to have the air rushing out of her again, this time because of the sight on top of her. Because Maggie was only a few inches away from her, her lower half of her body tangled up with hers, her hands on either side of Alex’s head to lift her body up. Alex felt her heart speeding up again, warmth rushing through her at the sensation of Maggie’s curves pressing against her.

“Are you sure–“ Maggie didn’t have time to finish, Alex’s hands coming up and resting on her cheeks, bringing her down. Maggie’s gasp when their lips met could become one of Alex’s favorite sounds very soon. It was awkward at first, almost painful for Alex’s abs, but soon Maggie’s entire body just melted on top of her, her arms bending and her elbows being what held Maggie up now.

One of Alex’s hands travelled and tangled up in the other woman’s soft long hair pulling them back slowly, her fingers massaging Maggie’s head. It was all it took for the first moan to escape Maggie’s   
moving lips, Alex’s drunken mind swimming at the sound, her body shuddering slightly.

“Alex…” Maggie whispered when they parted, the pirate pushing herself up so Maggie would sit on her lap, her legs on either side of her waist. “I wanted to do that for so long”. Maggie leaned down again, kissing Alex like it was the last thing keeping her alive, leaving them both breathless.

“Bed”, Alex mumbled on the Captain’s lips, feeling Maggie’s body lifting and shifting off of her, the woman keeping their kiss going, helping Alex stand as well. They almost tripped on their way back on a small rug on the floor near the bed, their whole attention on Maggie’s long fingers as they tried to unbutton Alex’s shirt.

When the last button was finally free, Alex quickly pushed her shirt off her shoulders and saw Maggie doing the same, the woman taking off her undershirt right after. It felt like Alex’s brain was suddenly underwater, unable to think with the lack of oxygen, because, oh dear Gods, this was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen… Maggie’s soft skin was bathed in the moonlight, old scars and injuries creating a map on her body, waiting to be explored.

Alex couldn’t help but reach out, placing her palms on the woman’s ribs, feeling Maggie’s whole body tensing lightly at the contact, stretching out under the pirate’s fingers. The Captain was kissing her a second later, so, so softly and carefully, like she was afraid Alex would take her hands off her in any moment. Instead, Alex pressed closer, the thin fabric of her shirt making the hair on Maggie’s upper body to stand and a shudder to run down her back.

Suddenly, Maggie’s lips were away from Alex’s, parting to let out a gasp, half sound and half air. Alex froze. “Your fingers are cold”, the Captain breathed out quietly, making the pirate realize that she had slid her left hand around Maggie’s waist, resting it on the small of her back.

Alex smirked. “I can warm you up quickly, Captain”.

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, right– oh my Gods!”

Alex laughed as she landed on the bed on top of Maggie, her lips tracing a path down the woman’s throat, making the giggles turn into soft gasps of pleasure. Soon after, Maggie had melted on the furs, kissing Alex with a passion that left the pirate panting for air.

One of Maggie’s hands tangled up in Alex’s hair, pulling them back so she could look the other woman in the eyes. “Let me make you feel good”, she whispered, her voice coming out like a prayer.

“But–“

Alex didn’t have time to finish her thought, finding herself on her back, the Captain on top of her, grinding down slowly, putting just the right amount of pressure. Alex moaned, making Maggie’s eyes light up. She lowered herself over Alex, her hips never stopping their movements, her lips locking around the pirate’s earlobe for just a few moments. “You are up for a long night, Alex Danvers”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something light for us all after 3x05. I hope I made some of you feel just a bit better for a few moments while reading it... I apologize for any mistakes, thank you for reading and please leave a comment.
> 
> The episode fucking killed me... It honestly ripped my heart out. Floriana and Chyler are the loves of my life, you guys, they were so damn beautiful through the whole thing and I swear, that acting was one of the best I've seen. The dancing scene, God, I haven't cried so hard since Lexa. And damn... Maggie deserves so much better, guys... And I'm 98% sure that they will leave the Alex-wants-a-kid-storyline to the side and never talk about it again, which makes everything worse.
> 
> What am I going to do without Maggie on my screen? I seriously have no idea. At least I can stop watching this fucking show now.


	8. Sharks

Gold rays of sunlight spilled through the old dirty glass of the cabin’s window, bathing the bedroom in the bright yellow color of the early morning. Alex sighed against the warm, soft furs that were wrapped around her bare shoulders and pressed her face on the pillow under her cheek, feeling content to just stay here for the rest of the day. Her muscles felt slightly tense due to the… activities of the night before but as the pirate shifted lightly on her side, she felt her whole body crying out in pleasure, her eyelids dropping and a hum escaping her chest. 

But there was a body missing from next to her and the lack of the body warmth that was wrapped around her during the entire night was what had Alex slowly waking up and dragging herself up. She wasn’t surprised to find a piece of paper laying where Maggie’s naked body had collapsed a few hours ago.

“Captain duties, Danvers  
I hope the water will still be warm in the bathroom when you wake up  
And I managed to steal some breakfast from the kitchen before those bastards had time to completely inhale it, it’s on my desk  
Come to the library when you are ready  
M.S.”

Alex sighed again, looking around the mess of clothes on the floor. She’d slept with Maggie Sawyer. She was drunk on wine and slept with Maggie fucking Sawyer. And she was cool, she was calm, she wasn’t freaking out and she was completely and totally cool.

She tried to wipe the ridiculous grin off her face and failed miserably.

Because Maggie had been amazing, she had been relaxed and funny and sexy and respectful and Alex had made her come more than a couple of times, making sweet sounds come out of her body. She was proud, she was ecstatic that she was able to make the legendary Captain melt in her fingers more than once.

Yeah, Alex couldn’t stop smiling.

The water on the silver bath was still warm and the soap was rougher than the one she had on the DEO but it smelled like honey. Alex sighed as she washed off her body the last two days and replaced them with Maggie’s scent. Her clothes were wriggled on the floor but she spotted her hat carefully placed at the end of the bed right next to her blades and sword and Alex found herself smiling again.

The library was right across from Maggie’s cabin and the door was shut closed. Alex knocked with the hand that didn’t hold the plate with the bread and cheese and pushed inside as soon as she heard Maggie’s voice telling her to come inside.

The library was darker than the woman’s cabin but the light was enough for it to feel as warm as the day before. Maggie was sitting on a chair, an old book in her lap and a pen in her hand, ink forming words on paper. It was unusual for a pirate to know how to read and write but the Sawyers were a family of some of the biggest traders in the Nation and so it was understandable the Captain had taken a proper education as a kid. How she had ended up in a pirate ship was still a mystery for Alex…

“Morning”, Maggie pushed away from the desk, leaving the pen and the book carefully down. Alex saw a map on the opened pages, handwritten old notes taken on the paper over the drawings.

Alex smiled at the woman, wondering where her confidence came from, considering she usually couldn’t mumble a word in front of a pretty lady. “Hey”, she said, walking closer to the Captain.

“The bath good?” Maggie asked, her eyes on the wet locks of red hair. “I was hesitant to leave the water for so long”.

“You were up long before now?” Alex frowned, leaning back on the desk and looking down at the brunette. “I mean, we did stop a few hours before morning”, Alex trailed off seeing the smirk forming on 

Maggie’s lips, her dimples showing. The pirate felt her face heating up. “I mean…”

“Shhh”, Maggie grinned, standing up and pushing closer to Alex, looking up as she pressed herself against the pirate, her hands coming up to lock around Alex’s waist. “You’re cute”.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled, glad that there wasn’t any awkwardness between them. Maggie was only a few inches away from her, warm and real and oh, so beautiful and Alex felt something tightening in her chest, a force dragging her closer to the woman in front of her and before she knew it, she was kissing Maggie Sawyer again, tasting bread and tea and salt and water.

Maggie hummed contently as they pulled apart, staying close. “Should we talk about this?”

“Probably”, Alex said, wrapping an arm around the Captain’s waist to keep her close. “I like you”. She trailed off. “Romantically, I mean. I do”.

“Right”, Maggie smiled, titling her head to the side. “Me too but um…” she hesitated. “I’m not like… I don’t want something serious”.

“Oh”, Alex blinked a few times, her hold around the shorter woman loosening. “Of course, no, no, I don’t think we can handle that”. Maggie frowned lightly in question. “Saving the world and all this shit”.

To her relief, Maggie laughed, the sound hitting Alex like a soft punch. It was beautiful. “Aye, how could I forget about that?” Maggie smiled, her eyes sparkling lightly as she pulled away, taking the warmth away from Alex. The pirate forced herself to smile back. 

“So what are you up to?” Alex cleared her throat, taking a seat on the edge of the desk, half of her wanting to flee but the other half wanting to stay until the moon crawled up in the sky.

“Just keeping notes”, Maggie sighed, running a finger across the map in the book. “Thank Gods, we don’t have to stop for supplies somewhere”.

“You are all stored up?” Alex frowned.

Maggie nodded. “Aye. With Luthor in the Council, we didn’t plan on stepping back on the Land soon. I actually thought of sailing to another Nation and the crew agreed”.

“Kara says the closest Nation is too far away”, Alex shook her head. “She thinks it’s about six months or something”.

Maggie nodded with a light sigh, a light scowl falling over her face. It was an odd mix of adorableness and unbelievable sexiness. Alex gulped the tight knot in her throat and bit her lip, trying to focus on the woman’s voice. “I mean, we knew it was a long way and with a couple of ships in the middle and maybe with the thicker sails and ropes we thought we…”

“…ship!” a shout came from somewhere above them, from the deck, cutting off Maggie’s words and leaving them in a tense silence.

“…Captain!” another shout came through the heavy wood of the ship but it was enough for them to jump away from the desk and rush out of the small library, their boots hitting the wooden floor loudly as they ran up the stairs, the sun blinding them for a few moments as soon as they stepped on the deck.

The NCPD’s crew was already tying up ropes and grasping blades and swords, the aliens that could fly already hovering a few inches above the floor, waiting for orders. A telescope landed in Maggie’s hand in a few moments, the woman pulling it up to her eyes. Alex’s gaze slid over the NCPD’s deck and crawled up the DEO’s black walls, seeing her own crew moving, the sails already pulled down. 

Looking over at the horizon, Alex found a small black dot sailing across the seascape, a long white flag on one of the ship’s masts.

“Oh dear Poseidon”, Maggie mumbled from next to her, lowering the telescope. She tilted her head to the side. “It’s one of Luthor’s ships”.

“What?” Alex turned to her wide eyed, taking the telescope from the Captain’s offering hand and turning it towards the small dot. It didn’t take long for her attention to be immediately caught by the silver big L on the white flags.

“Probably sailing to Metropolis”, Maggie said, taking a few steps back and turning towards a tall blonde man that stood a few feet away from them, waiting patiently. “Prepare for an attack. It’s a big ship so I want the ropes and hooks ready. The ones who can fly will be the distraction until the rest of us climb up. Find as many ladders as you can, we will need it”.

“Alex!” Kara landed next to them with force that had the floor shaking lightly. She sent an apologetic look to Maggie’s shocked and frustrated glare. “The cannons are ready to open holes at the left side. 

There are thirty knights up there and the cabins are full of the Council’s people. It will sink quickly so we need to be fast with the gathering”.

“Wait, what?” Maggie spun around with a fire burning in her eyes. “You are going to sink the whole ship? What about the crew?”

“It’s not really my concern”, Alex made a face and started backing away to get to her own ship, Kara leaping in the sky.

“We are in the middle of the sea, Danvers”, Maggie frowned, following.

“Still not my concern”, Alex mumbled, nodding at the pirates who were ready to take the bridgework away from the NCPD’s deck, to unlink the two ships.

“Hold on, hold on”, Maggie dared to grab the pirate’s upper arm, making the woman stop walking. She let go as quickly as Alex spun around with a frustrated look in her eyes. “We can’t just let them in the middle of the sea, Danvers. These people have information about the Council’s actions on the Land. We can learn things”.

Alex’s face hardened. “I’m not showing any mercy to these people. And neither will my pirates”.

“I’m not letting anyone drown”, Maggie’s voice hardened just as much. “Kill whoever you want as long as they don’t suffer”.

“Are you kidding me, Maggie?” Alex growled. “We are not talking about this. I’m not wasting resources on saving some of the people who would stab me in the stomach as soon as they saw me on the ground. They kill people every day, they torture them every day. The whole ship is going down and these people are going with it”.

Alex prepared to turn when she felt a hand locking around her wrist and spinning her around. Maggie’s eyes were filled with a deadly anger and a weird terror. “This ship is not sinking, Danvers”.

And with that, she let Alex go and stepped away from the bridgework, a loud order falling from her lips as soon as she turned around. The DEO’s crew didn’t have much time to react because as the bridgework lifted off the NCPD’s deck, the smaller ship was sailing away with speed that was impossible to be caught up.

NCPD was the first to arrive to the Council’s bigger, newer ship, Supergirl flying hesitantly around them, not knowing if she should take part in the fight or wait for Alex. Not that she had much time to  
think about it, soon the first sounds of a fight begun, the NCPD’s crew having climbed up the Council’s ship and landed on its deck.

The knights were many, considering that the ship carried some of the most important people of the Council. However, these pirates weren’t unprepared, the swordfight that broke out turning to be almost brutal. Maggie sighed as she saw one of her men falling with empty dead eyes, her own blade crashing with force through the uniform of the guard she was fighting, surprising both of them. She didn’t wait to watch him fall, her attention already to the next man who ran up to her with angry eyes and his sword swinging towards her neck.

Alex stepped on the ship’s deck just in time to see Maggie jumping away from a sword’s path, turning her body with gracefulness and slicing open the man’s stomach with a fast strong move. There was a fire in her eyes, a fire mixed with excitement and adrenaline, making the woman look as dangerous as a pack of sharks. The pirate gulped down her frustration and thoughts, moving a few steps farther into the fight, drawing her own sword.

It took three guards and four kicks on her body until Alex managed to reach the Captain. “Take your crew off this ship”.

Maggie ducked away from a swing of a punch, her knife pushing in the man’s chest with strength. “Not a chance, Danvers”.

Alex’s sword clashed with another. “We need to take it down”.

“No”, Maggie growled, landing a hit with her elbow on the guard in front of her and taking a punch on the shoulder that had her take a step back.

Alex placed a hand on the Captain’s lower back, pushing her back on her feet, helping her gain her balance quickly. Maggie’s sword sliced though the knight’s body like a heated knife cut through cheese. 

The smell of blood was now getting too much to bare and it was difficult to walk over the bodies on the deck.

“I want at least three Council members alive!” Maggie shouted over the sound of the fight, Alex following the Captain’s gaze towards the doors, were five pirates dragged out two unconscious men in expensive clothes.

“Alex!” Kara landed besides them. The blonde’s hair was slightly messed up and the tip of her sword was painted red with blood. “Lena Luthor was on the ship”.

Both Maggie and Alex paused, eyes widening. “What?”

“I saw her down in the cabins”. Kara gripped her sister’s arm. “They were harassing her, Alex. The guards… they… Rao, I don’t think I’ve ever heard words like that before. I flew her over the DEO but she’s like… she is super freaked out”.

“What a fight, am I right, people?” an excited shout sounded over every other sound, a second before a shadow flew over their heads and a very energetic Lucy Lane let go of the rope she was gripping, swinging in the air and landing with a loud sound on the wooden floor, grinning like a kid. “Captain Sawyer, those moved you’ve got, Athena would be damn jealous”.

Maggie just raised an eyebrow, sending a look towards Alex.

“Lena Luthor is in our library”, Kara announced, sobering Lucy up in an instant, the Captain straightening up, her eyes hardening.

“What did you just say?”

“I flew her over the DEO and in the library”, Kara cleared her throat. “I… Some guards were harassing her and well… I couldn’t just… It was bad, Lucy. And I need your help to convince J’onn not to wipe her memory”.

“Wipe her memory?” Maggie spun around in shock.

“Hold on, hold on, why not?” Alex spoke up. “J’onn is going to do it to every single alive man on this ship. Kara, they saw us. The DEO is secret. Luthor as well”.

Kara shook her head. “I just thought that we shouldn’t let her back on this ship. Alex… I tell you what I saw and heard wasn’t funny or, or, I don’t know. It was awful”.

“So we are going to abduct Lillian’s only daughter?” Lucy smirked. “I like where this is going”.

“I think you should let Lena decide that”, Maggie said, shifting lightly on her heels, ready to walk away from the groans of pain and the corpses. Her crew had already taken every piece of food and gold they had found on the ship, along with four of the Council’s members and two guards. In the ship, there were only the injured and the dead knights and she didn’t really care about them.

“Well, she’s not exactly… conscious”, Kara mumbled.

“Kara, what?” Alex sighed while Lucy barked out a laugh.

“Okay, we are done here”, Lucy shouted, the last couple of pirates raising on their feet and walking away from the mess of groaning guards. Lucy turned to Maggie. “We’re going to wipe off their memory that they saw the DEO so it will be just the NCPD doing this. You want to give any message to Luthor, Cap?”

Maggie bend down and grabbed a knight that still moaned in pain. He was going to live the rest of his life with a limp after he left the medical center in Metropolis. “Tell Lillian that we know where the trident is. We are going to find it first and after that, dear Gods, help her”.

The man nodded quickly, looking small and scared, blood sliding down his chin and his neck. He crawled away when Maggie raised back on her feet, a trail of blood painting the wood deep red.

“Should we talk about what happened earlier?” Maggie sighed as soon as they approached the edge of the Council’s ship, the bridgework that was placed there and led to the DEO and the long ropes that dropped down to the NCPD’s deck.

“We should”, Ale sighed, nodding at J’onn as he stepped on the bloody, empty deck. She watched Maggie watching him. “He’s a Green Martian”, she said, leaning back on the rail. “Telepathy is one of his powers”.

Maggie nodded, looking down at the stains of blood on her clothes. Now that the adrenaline was starting to slip away, she was starting to get a bit cold. “So he can read minds?”

“Yes”, Alex replied softly. J’onn bend over a man and placed his palm on his forehead. His eyes glowed red for a few minutes.

Maggie hummed but didn’t say anything, instead, she turned and met Alex’s eyes. “I almost drowned once”, Maggie breathed out, holding her gaze, seeing confusion turning into surprise and then in understanding. “I wouldn’t wish that to anyone”, the Captain cleared her throat.

“That’s why NCPD doesn’t sink ships”, Alex said quietly.

“Not just that”, Maggie sighed. “I have seen a ship getting build. It takes years and so many people working under terrible conditions. Pure and real slavery. Some of the workers die during the process. I know, I know I’m not doing them any good by living as a pirate, I know I need to be on the Land to fight with them all if I want to see a difference. But for now I cannot destroy a work that too so much effort to be build”.

“You want to go to the Land to fight?” Alex frowned.

“I will do that”, Maggie let her eyes trail over the water, taking in the soft movements of the calm waves. “Soon, I think, when all this is over. When we find the trident. I can’t continue to live like this and know that there are people starving and working like slaves. It needs to change and if I can… if I can help with that change, Alex, it would be… that would be huge for me… I believe in these people and they need to know that they are able to fight for what they need, what they deserve. That if they fight for their rights, they can get them back. All together”.

“This leads to the overthrow of the whole system”, Alex said, turning to see a smile appearing on the woman’s lips.

“Aye”, Maggie grinned. “It sounds beautiful”.

“It sounds tough”.

“And better than this shithole we live in. Alex, can you imagine? There won’t be a Council above our heads if the workers and the fishermen and the farmers fought for their rights. There won’t be rich to exploit others, Alex, this is huge”.

“Sounds out of this world”.

Maggie pushed away from the rail, determination burning in her eyes. And damn, she was so beautiful, just like the future she was describing and, dear Poseidon, Alex really was a goner.

“It can happen”, Maggie started to pass. “It just needs everyone to work with it. Every single person who is used and ordered and a slave. The people have the power. They just need to be together”.

Alex smiled, reaching out and grabbing Maggie’s wrist softly, pulling the woman closer. The Captain wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders, melting slightly to the touch. Neither of them could think of Maggie’s earlier words of this not being something serious.

“I will right there when this revolution happens”, Alex smiled and Maggie smiled back and from afar, J’onn shook his head and grinned because he knew that these two women would fall in love faster than either of them could anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that I took so damn long to upload, guys. Life didn't give me much time to sit down and write and damn, this chapter turned out huge. But Lena is finally here! Tell me what you think about that. Actually tell me what you think about the whole chapter, I was a bit hesitant to upload the whole thing.
> 
> About the show, I miss Maggie terribly and man, mentioning her in the crossover tore me in half. Also Alex and Sara... I don't really know how to feel about the fact that we got a make out and a morning after scene (with them naked) in one episode with no build up. Maggie was there for a whole damn season and we begged for a kiss in every episode... Anyway, Chyler was the best, I laughed my ass off with her expressions. 
> 
> Have I talked about Mon-el? The guy just came back and Kara is back being devastated. And I'm so not in the mood for a love triangle. I swear I have no idea what this show is doing. I only watch for Sam by now, considering that Lena and J'onn joined James away from the concept of screen time. 
> 
> Okay, that's all. Please leave a comment to tell me some of your ideas on this story and your thoughts in general. Thanks for reading.


	9. Dragons and Princesses

Alex took in a deep breath when a soft movement chased away the heavy weight of sleep. There was something pressed up against the bare skin of her upper arm, a warmth so comforting that Alex blinked her eyes open to find the source.

Seeing Maggie like this, eyes closed, face peaceful with sleep, the light of the early morning sun coming through the small windows of the cabin to hesitantly fall on the pirate’s skin… it was a sight so beautiful that Alex’s mind begged for it to be painted on paper with pencil. Alex thought that no, no, this woman wasn’t just a creation of a God; she was a creation of every mythical creature that had ever existed. She was a combination of millions of different worlds, a creature as beautiful as a siren and as pure as an angel. Alex could feel her heart stopping for a long moment as she stared at the gentle up and down of the woman’s chest, the way her skin looked so smooth in the lowered light.

“You’re staring at me”, Maggie’s brown eyes never opened, her voice so deliciously deep and raspy with sleep, the corner of her lips twisting up.

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Captain?” Alex smiled. She shifted closer, seeing a dimple appear on the woman’s cheek, her soul melting a bit at the sight of the light blush that covered Maggie’s skin. Dark brown eyes blinked open slowly.

A small smirk formed on the woman’s lips. “You smooth son of a bitch”.

Alex laughed, leaning down to kiss the Captain soundly on the lips. In the last six days they two ships were sailing together, the two women found themselves waking up besides each other despite Maggie’s very clear words of not wanting something serious. Truth was that Alex was pretty fine with how things were going; the two of them strategizing their next moves, talking until late at night about anything and everything, sharing stories, drinking and then later, having sex until they collapsed with exhaustion. Yeah, Alex thought it was fine. 

“This is how you guys are not having something serious?” Lucy raised an eyebrow with her annoying smirk placed firmly on her face. 

“Shut up”, Alex mumbled not looking up from her sword. “I like what we have right now”.

“A relationship basically”.

“It’s not a relationship”.

“Alex”, Kara leaned closer with a soft smile. “It kind of is”.

“Yeah, well. I’m not going to say anything”, Alex clenched her jaw lightly.

“Why not?” Kara tried as best as she could.

“Cause she likes the sex too much to mess it up”.

“Lucy Lane!”

“It’s true!”

“Anyway!” Kara spoke up, her face slightly more pink than usual. “Are we even know where we are sailing to? A bit more West and we will get out of course”.

“Maggie says we have one day to the island. Two at most”, Alex said. She looked out of the window deep in thought. “I still can’t believe they actually exist”.

“Aye”, Lucy leaned back on her seat, relaxing even more. “Pretty crazy. Just as crazy as going to find a God’s homeland”.

Kara chuckled. “What have we gotten into?”

Lucy slammed her hand on the wooden desk. Her brown eyes sparkled. “The best adventure that will ever be told”.

\----

“Okay these are what we know”, Maggie let a very long roll of paper fall onto the desk. “NCPD has sailed close to the border of the Deep Sea with the East Coast before. My crew is prepared for the quick changes of the weather up there. We also know that there is an island around two and a half miles after we cross the border and sail into the Deep Sea”.

Alex rolled open the map. “There is one more town after the borders”.

“The Vanishing Point”, Kara looked up from the map, her blue eyes wide, filled with darkness. “I’ve heard this place is odd. And the only passage to get there is from the Land. We are sailing there?”

“Aye”. Maggie placed her hands on the desk and leaned forwards slowly. Alex tried not to get too distracted by the power and intelligence coming from the woman. “We will be making a small stop there. We need advice from the only crew that has ever crossed the Deep Sea. But first… the island”.

“Whoa, whoa, captain”, Lucy leaned closer, rage in her eyes, sarcasm in her voice. “I did not heard you clearly as you said the plan of getting to the Vanishing Point. Can you repeat it, please? You know, the last part of sailing between shoals and stuff that are not mapped… I lost you there”.

“We’re going to have help”, Maggie replied with her voice just as hard. 

“Oh, right… and where are we going to get it exactly? Can someone from your alien crew know how to draw a map or something?”

“Lucy…” Kara looked at her friend sharply.

“No, no, no. Because I think we are kind of blind here”.

“We didn’t even hear the plan, Lane”, Alex spoke up as well.

“Oh, you are just sticking up for her, Alex”.

“Yeah, because I know she has a plan”.

“Or maybe there’s another reason that clouds your judgement”.

“Okay, that’s enough”, J’onn stepped in, placing a hand on Lucy’s arm.

Maggie took in a deep breath. “The island… There’s our help. It’s… It’s the only place out of the water where sirens meet up”.

Silence enveloped the room for a moment.

“Sirens”, Alex repeated, raising her eyebrows.

“Like…” Kara gulped “… actual sirens”.

Maggie nodded. “They are real”.

“The creatures with… sharp teeth, human eating creatures, who sing as if the paradise lives inside of them”, Lucy mumbled.

“And that’s why I’m going alone”.

“Captain Sawyer”, J’onn looked at her with patient eyes. “This is crazy”.

“You are not going alone”, Alex snapped out of her shock, glaring at the other woman. “We are talking about sirens for Poseidon’s sake. If the myths are even true… going along means being a damn meal”.

“They won’t hurt me”, the Captain said with a quiet voice, like she was not even sure if she believed herself. “They know me, they don’t know you. They’ll happily start singing as soon as they see a huge black pirate ship filled with a dam crew coming straight to them”.

“So what? You get of a boat and row right to them?”

“Yes”, Maggie rolled her eyes.

“No!” Alex barked. “I’m coming with you”.

“And I’m going with Alex”, Kara spoke up.

“You don’t seem to have a choice, Cap”, Lucy mumbled. “As much as I don’t like this, I’m not letting these two idiots get eaten without me”.

Maggie mumbled something under her breath that not even Kara could hear. The woman walked to a tall shelf and rook a narrow box that was placed behind books and maps and cases, blowing a layer of dust off of it. She glanced at Kara and frowned deeply before taking off five small pieces of something that looked like shaped wax.

“You will put these on or none of us leaves this ship”, Maggie snapped, her dark eyes burning with something that Alex couldn’t recognize. It wasn’t like the attack’s anger of last week; it was something deeper that grew even stronger every time she looked over at Alex. “I don’t want you hearing a single thing, not even your own breathing, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am”, Lucy bowed her head as she took the ear plugs, studying them. “Did you make those?”

“Α craftsman”, Maggie sighed, rubbing her forehead. “We are leaving tomorrow morning. I want the sun up”.

They soon found themselves ready to get in a NCPD’s small wooden boat, when a voice stopped them, the four women turning their heads to find the one and only Lena Luthor looking at them with hard green eyes. “I’m coming with you too”.

“No, no, no”, Maggie groaned, closing her eyes. “I’m not taking kids with me”.

Her cutting words seemed to snap Kara out of whatever trace her brain had fallen in as soon as she saw Lena standing there with tight pants and a messy shirt under a long coat, her hair falling freely around her face. It took her one more second to find her words. “I’ll watch her. Maggie, she can come”.

The Captain pressed the handle of her sword against her forehead with a grunt. Lucy patted her back and tossed a pair of ear plugs to Lena. “It is a long way, Luthor. I hope you don’t get dizzy on the boats”. Lena glared.

“Let’s do this”, Alex sighed as she sat next to Lucy, Lena settling behind them. Maggie sat at the front, a roll of paper in one hand and a wooden telescope in the other.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked as she held the rope in her hands.

“Yeah”, Alex called back, checking up with J’onn as soon as the boat’s thick rope stopped connecting them with the bigger ship. “You can pull. Gently!” she added quickly, taking a hold of the wood.

Kara hovered above the waves for some more time, checking everything again before pulling the rope and flying ahead, taking the boat with her. Lena gripped the sides of the boat as well, Maggie clenching her jaw in wonder as she watched Kara fly in front of them. The boat cut through the waves gently but at the same time quickly, having a steady pace. Alex sighed softly and leaned back on her seat, calm and peaceful despite heading towards a lethal danger.

The pirate’s eyes soon left the waves and locked on the beautiful woman in front of her. Since the moment they got on the small boat, something changed in Maggie’s gaze and Alex could see it even though she couldn’t recognize the feeling. The Captain’s hands kept running over the two objects in her hands, her foot tapping the boat’s surface in an irregular rhythm. Alex watched her biting her lip nervously, her eyes pinned in the horizon, like she was waiting for a shark to appear.

“Any clues about what we will find?” Lucy asked Maggie who didn’t turn to look at her when she answered.

“It will be intense”, the Captain said quietly. “Beautiful women, amazing scents and tastes. There will be plants coming up from the sea. The rocks will be black, covered in shells. White sand”, Maggie gulped and paused.

“And what about the sirens?” Alex leaned closer.

“They will be sexual. I mean… half naked women, come on”, a humorless laugh forced its way out of Maggie’s throat. “Sweet voices, beautiful and sensual bodies. I really hope they won’t sing”.  
“Have you heard them sing?” Alex asked slowly.

Maggie shook her head. “No, I… only Odysseus did that. Try to find the ugliness. It will difficult but not impossible. There will be the shapes of skeletons in the shallow waters covered with sea plants and sand, half buried under the rocks. There will be hints of destroyed ships and boats and the sirens… they’ll have flaws but it won’t be easy to focus on them. Their teeth are really sharp and their tails are… odd. I can’t explain it”.

“We will be fine”, Alex scooted closer a few inches, making Maggie turn to her and offer a tight smile.

The land didn’t take long to appear in front of them. From the distance, Alex could see trees covering most of the surface, a small hill in the middle of the island. Really, it couldn’t big. Alex betted they could circle it in a few minutes. As they got closer, it got clear that the sight was one of the most beautiful things Alex had seen in her life as a pirate. White sand covered the line of the long beach, tall rocks were smoothly shaped and covered in seashells and plants. Palm trees casted rich shadows at the end of the beach and the beginning of the bright green grass. Shoals peaked out of the shallow blue-green waters, complex seashells on them, purples and reds and a lot of green and pink and orange. So many vivid colors that had the four people on the small boat looking awestruck at the beautiful image in front of them.

“They are here”, Maggie whispered and Alex managed to tear her eyes off of the tall exotic palm trees, to look at the fast shadows that swam and twisted and appeared around their boat. Somewhere in the distance, something long and glistering and so colorful jumped out of the water, water flying everywhere as the tail disappeared in the calm waves.

Kara slowly pulled the boat on the sand, lowering herself down just as slowly, her eyes wide and sparkling as they took in the wonderful sight. The alien couldn’t help but reach down, running a hand over the smooth sand, the warmth of it travelling through her skin, the sensation of it easily running through her fingers addicting. It was not too hot here, despite the sun that kept crawling up the blue sky; there was a light breeze passing by, cooling their skin, blowing their hair softly, and bringing with it an almost colorful scent with it. Flowers, Kara thought in wonder.

“Captain Sawyer”, Lena’s breathless voice had Kara turning, her own breath being caught somewhere in her lungs. She really had time to take Lena in now, take in the way the loose clothes fell so, so deliciously over her body. Her long black hair were blowing back lightly, smooth skin glowing under the sunlight, green eyes dazed and awed and beautiful. Kara licked her lower lip as she took in the high boots, the wide grey pants, the belt around her waist and the loose white shirt underneath the long leather coat… Yeah, she looked good in pirate clothes, the Kryptonian thought, only to be snapped out of her thoughts by her sisters strangled voice.

Kara followed Lena and Alex’s gazes, to see a figure sitting calmly on a tall rock. She blinked at the sunlight that fell into her eyes, to take her in properly, just to feel her jaw falling weightless in shock.

“So myths are true after all…”

Wet brown long hair rested on the siren’s bare shoulders, drops of water escaping from the end of each strand to slowly crawl down the woman’s sun kissed skin. The creature leaned slightly back, unaffected by the five gazes that fell on the naked skin of her torso, seemingly satisfied of the distraction she caused on the humans and the beautiful alien. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly as she took in their good and old friend Maggie Sawyer. She was straggling to keep her eyes away, trying to brush off the wonders of the island and the siren’s smirk widened at the sight, a soft chuckle escaping her, a sigh leaving her chest right after at the thought of burring her teeth in the brunette’s throat, feeling the hot blood tickling down her jaw.

“Captain Sawyer”, the woman repeated but much softer than the human’s, her voice almost turning into a purr. She snapped her tail away from the shadows of the rock she sat on, letting the mortal creatures see it, drinking in their awe and wonder like they were sweet water. “You have grown. It is very nice”.

“I need to speak to Darla”. The Captain’s voice was steady, the siren would give that to her. She felt a wave of irritation at the sharp tone but she didn’t show it, she just leaned farther back, seeing the Captain’s eyes falling to her bare chest; desperation, want and lust filling her eyes for a split second. Her throat moved deliciously as she gulped. But then she was closing her eyes and exhaling, stealing a glance at the taller human next to her, who seemed much more dazed. Sawyer moved closer, taking a strong grasp of the woman’s clothes, snapping them both out of the trace she’d put them in.  
Shame, the siren thought, if it was up to her, they would die in pain.

“You can speak with me”. Maggie gripped Alex’s coat harder, the woman coming a bit closer to her. The siren was looking up at the sky now, looking so relaxed and so beautiful that all Maggie wanted was to go closer, sit next to her and just… relax. It was harder than last time, finding the ugliness on her, the sea, the beach and rocks.

“Just Darla”, Maggie chocked out, not knowing how long they could last just standing there. Kara had already reached down to touch the sand, it wasn’t difficult for one of them to approach the water, to approach the creatures.

“Darla can wait for a bit, Captain, don’t you think?” the siren smiled the goddamned beautiful smile of hers, the tail moving mindlessly, catching their attention again. “I am so much more fun, I can promise you that”.

Alex frowned lightly at the words. This time, when the siren flicked her hair to the side of her head, the pirate didn’t feel a strong pull towards the creature. Maggie was gritting her teeth besides her, gripping her coat like her life depended on it, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of her face. Alex slowly reached over and took an almost too gentle hold of her own jacket.

“That’s enough”, a soft voice cut through and another siren appeared. She was in the water, her head the only thing visible, blonde hair pulled back in a perfect braid. “I’ll talk with the mortals now”.

The first siren rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. “They are tough ones. And you better don’t keep them all to yourself”, she mumbled and with a sharp glare at the group of pirates, so very different from the innocent eyes that looked at them a few seconds ago, she jumped in the water. Alex blinked in surprise at the flash of green, harsh skin and ripped scales.

“What do you want, Maggie ”, the siren said, her voice gentle but not inviting. She didn’t make a move when Maggie took a single step closer, making the distance slightly less uncomfortable. The aura between these two seemed different, the hostility seemed to lessen in Maggie's eyes.

“I need to find M’gann”.

This got a reaction from the siren. She scoffed, eyes narrowing. “We do not keep contact with them and you know it”.

“I can’t find her, Darla, come on”.

“What do I get?” she raised an eyebrow.

“You owe me”.

A soft chuckled echoed. “I don’t owe you anything, dimpled human”.

“Oh, yes, you do and your sister would say the same”.

Darla hissed dangerously, her sharp teeth showing. “You are playing dirty, Sawyer. Vey dirty”.

“Find M’gann for me and I won’t ask you anything else”.

The siren hissed and they all took a step back at the sharp teeth that were shown. At the same time, the thick cloud covered the sun for a moment and the shadows went away. Lena gasped the loudest. 

The whole scene before them seemed to change in a few seconds and they all took a step back in shock and fear, watching as the siren’s eyes turned total black and the way her skin seemed slightly pinker than usual, burn marks covering the spots that weren’t visible right away. A chilly wind blew by all of the sudden, messing up the sand, unburying a human skull hidden near the water. It seemed like the heavenly image of the island was hidden away in the shadows.

Alex took another step back as her eyes focused on a dead fish that floated in the shallow water, half of its scales ripped apart, its thin bones glistering and its dead eyes pinned on them the whole time, showing the pain it felt in its last moments. The water kept crushing on the rocks smoothly, but this time they could only focus on the bones and skulls and ripped clothes that had become one with the stone. The pirate’s eyes widened at the sight of a sword sticking out of the sand, hidden behind the rock the first siren sat on, the gold looking cracked and rusted.

“Wait here”, Darla hissed, sharp eyes pinning them on their spot. Teeth like needles were showed behind her dry dead white lips. “This is the last time you get to see this island, Maggie. Next time, it will be pieces of you and your crew floating in this sea”.

Maggie didn’t move an inch as the siren turned around and disappeared in the water with a fast swift motion of her body. Alex let out a deep breath, suddenly feeling her knees weak and it was Maggie’s hand on her arm that made her realize her body was shaking. Behind them, Kara managed to catch Lena when her legs bend slightly, the girl’s face as pale as the siren’s lips.

“Dear Gods”, Lena mumbled. “That was intense”.

Maggie inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a second. Alex pressed closer to her.

“Her sister?” the pirate said so quietly that she wasn’t sure the Captain heard her.

The other woman opened her eyes. “She was sick. I helped them stop her pain”.

“How?”

“Wine and poison. A lot of morphine. She died peacefully”.

“That’s… I didn’t expect that”.

A half smile cracked on the brunette’s face. It was drained from energy. “Death isn’t that big of the deal for sirens. They live so many years that it practically makes them immortal creatures. So when their time comes they kind of embrace it”. 

“Why?” Lena inched closer, green eyes sparkling with interest.

Maggie made a face, still looking at the horizon. Their ships were not visible from here but she knew that the sirens knew of their existence and they considered it an easy prey. “Well, I mean… waiting for a ship to come close so they can eat? Banned away from the rest of the oceans by the Gods? It mustn’t be very nice if you ask me”.

“So why did they ask your help with Darla’s sister?”

“They are okay with death but for some reason they are not okay with pain. And that one was in a lot of pain at the time and they couldn’t do anything to ease it”.

“So you used morphine”, Alex said, nodding lightly.

“The poison made it faster and the wine gave a better taste to the whole thing”.

“Dear Rao”, Kara rubbed her forehead.

They waited in silence after that, watching the sunlight break through the clouds, giving a sense of beauty and light to a horrifying place. But they couldn’t see past the spots of death now and which kept becoming more and more, a skull there, a ripped hat, a bloody jacket, and the four of them settled looking over at the horizon, looking at the sky.

It felt like forever until Darla’s blond hair appeared from between the smooth waves. “M’gann will be here tomorrow”, she said calmly. “We have rooms for you and your crew to sleep for the night farther in the forest”.

Alex felt her breakfast turning dangerously in her stomach at the simple thought of accepting. “No. We will stay on the ships”.

Darla raised an eyebrow at the new voice. “This one speaks for you, Mags? She looks delicious. Seems like a brave one”.

“We should go”, Maggie snapped suddenly, taking a steady step forwards, putting herself between the siren and Alex. “Thank you for your help”.

Darla hummed.

They got into the boat quickly, Kara not wasting a second before she started to pull, her eyes snapping over the water at the silhouettes that swam around.

Before Maggie put on her ear plugs, Darla swam closer, taking a gentle grip of the side of the small boat. They all froze, Kara’s eyes heating up slightly.

The siren’s eyes locked with the Captain’s. “You’re getting into serious trouble going to a God’s homeland, my sweet mortal. Watch the waves when you travel, They are not kind beings; the Gods”. 

“What do you care? You want me dead” Maggie said sharply.

“We’ve been through a lot you and I, Captain. If I wanted you dead, you’d have been a very long time ago. I’d like to consider us… friends now”.

Maggie didn’t answer but something in her gaze darkened. Kara pulled the rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooo, it's been a while, huh?
> 
> So sorry for not uploading, guys, I feel terrible. Truth is that after what happened with Sanvers in the show I lost my inspiration and boarded right over to Avalance. But I read the story some time ago and I decided to finish it because, damn, I liked my plot. (Excuse my confidence ;) )
> 
> I'm gonna finish this story sooner or later but I can't promise regular updates. I apologize for any mistakes, I haven't practiced English in a long time but still thank you for waiting this long and please leave a comment to tell me what you think, give me your promots and thoughts or any ideas you want me to add somewhere. Love yourself, you beautiful human beings!


End file.
